30 días en nuestras vidas
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Diciembre es el mes de dar gracias, y tanto John como Sherlock se darán cuenta de por que agradecer. Una serie de 31 drables que iré subiendo, uno por día donde la relación de nuestro detective y medico se irá acercando cada vez más. Participante de reto a los 30 días navideños! Cap 31 UP! feliz 2013!
1. Capitulo I Nieve

Atención:

Este fic esta basado en un reto del foro Im Sherlocked, consiste en ir subiendo un drable por día durante el mes de diciembre, obviamente hay mucho del espíritu navideño.

La idea por lo menos en mi caso es tratar la relacion Johnlock y su desarrollo a traves de los Drables, desde ya espero les gusten

-Sherlock Holmes y su universo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ACD y la BBC.

**30 días en Nuestras Vidas**

**I-Nieve**

No era la primera vez que veía la nieve, ciertamente la conocía de sobra.

Tampoco era que no le gustara, aún recordaba como cuando niño, pasaba horas jugando con ella haciendo muñecos y corriendo en improvisados trineos.

Sin embargo esos tiempos habían quedado atrás. Desde que se había convertido en un soldado y había obtenido esa maldita cicatriz en el hombro John detestaba las estaciones con frío, aún que pese a esto la navidad seguía siendo una de sus estaciones preferidas. El Buen doctor no podía dejar de sentir el dolor punzante en su hombro.

Amaba la nieve era divertida, una criatura blanca, pura y elegante al caer, que abrazaba con su estela toda la ciudad, protegiéndola. También la odiaba por ser fría, descuidada al instalarse en cualquier lugar y por quemarlo a veces con su cercanía cuando no la sabía tomar, sin embargo era bella, era suave, ágil y brillante.

Brillante, grandiosa y única.

Y le recordaba a alguien, por la blancura de su piel, por su andar agraciado y por como se escurría entre sus manos cuando intentaba tomarla.

_-¿John?-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Sherlock?- le pregunto el ex soldado dejando de ver el paisaje a través de la ventana._

Sherlock lo miro con detenimiento, el detective llevaba sus cabellos desordenados y su rostro estaba un poco sucio -_Estaba explicándote lo importante de la condensación __carbonílicas_...

Y John no pudo evitar sonreír al verle

_-"Brillante"-_ dejo salir de su boca

_-¿Co-como?-_ preguntó el detective intentando entender lo que su blogger decía

-L_a nieve Sherlock_- contestó este sonriendo- _Brillante, y escurridiza…_-

**NotaS**

**_Escrita con cariño, para el foro Im sherlocked_**

**_Espero haberlos hecho pasar un buen rato_**

**_yo siempre eh pensado que Sherlock se parece un poco a la nieve._**


	2. Capitulo II Narices Rojas

**30 Días en Nuestras Vidas**

II Narices Rojas

Por fin había terminado el caso. Habían estado persiguiendo al sospechoso desde hace doce horas, y sus corazones aún estaban bombeando enérgicos, amenazando con salírseles de sus pechos.

John se había apoyando en una de las paredes de un callejón a descansar, mientras Sherlock terminaba de darle los últimos detalles a Lestrade sobre el asesino.

El medico podía sentir aún como sus venas bombeaban sangre con fuerza, como la adrenalina le inyectaba una explosión de energía haciéndolo sentir vivo. Incluso más que en el campo de batalla.

No obstante, el efecto de la energía comenzó a abandonarle y John pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia del frío invernal de Londres.

-Debí haber traído el abrigo- se dijo John para sí mismo mientras se frotaba las manos.

Ya no podía sentir bien sus dedos, tampoco los pies y para peor, la brisa que lo rodeaba parecía cortar su cara y nariz.

-¿Hemos terminado?- preguntó el doctor acercándose a su compañero e interrumpiendo la conversación que este mantenía con el detective Lestrade-

-Si, Sherlock me acaba de dar los últimos detalles del caso- contestó Lestrade agradecido

-¿B-bien, po-podemos ir a c-asa?- dijo Watson intentando disimular el temblor en su mentón, cada vez sentía más frío.

Sherlock lo escudriño con a mirada antes de asentir con la cabeza. El detective se encamino hasta la acera más próxima esperando con impaciencia un taxi.

Fue solo entonces que John le escucho hablar:

-Debiste haberte abrigado- soltó sin si quiera despegar la vista de la calle

-¡Yo no tengo f-frio!- se defendió el ex militar intentando no temblar.

-Estas temblando de pies a cabeza, te cuesta hablar, tienes tus manos metidas en los bolsillos para buscar algo de calor, tu cuerpo esta rígido- le contesto Sherlock sonando evidente- y tu nariz esta roja- termino de decirle mientras lo miraba.

John se quedo con la boca formando una perfecta "o", sin saber que responder, quizás el frío ahora le estaba afectando su cerebro.

-¡la tuya también lo esta!- exclamo John acusadoramente, sonando infantil

Sherlock levanto una ceja sin comprender del todo a que se refería y John volvió a repetirle –¡Tu nariz también esta roja como la mía!-

El rostro de Holmes permaneció intacto, solo inclino su cabeza para verse en el reflejo de las ventanas de una tienda y comprobar que lo que decía su compañero era cierto.

-¡Maldición! Como es posible que aún no pase un taxi- se quejo Watson

Entonces John notó en la mirada de su compañero de piso, ese brillo que acompañaba la determinación de Sherlock cuando iba a hacer algo. Y el medico sintió sus pies pegados al suelo, al percatarse de como su antisocial amigo caminaba en su dirección.

-¿S-sherlorck que vas a hacer?- preguntó John inseguro mientras veía una diminuta sonrisa traviesa escapar de la esquina de los labios de su amigo.

No se dio cuenta como, pero cada vez el rostro de Sherlock estaba más encima de sí mismo, y sus pulsaciones comenzaron a subir retumbando en sus oídos, John con suerte logro retroceder un par de pasos, sin embargo quedo atrapado entre la pared de un edificio y el loco detective.

-¿Q-que estas…?- preguntó esta vez con la voz colgando en un hilo, estaba casi sin aire, nunca había visto esos ojos azul-grisáceos tan de cerca.

-Shh…-fue el único sonido que oyó salir de los labios de Sherlock, antes que este acunara con una de sus manos su mejilla, con la misma delicadeza con la que tocaba el violin.

-Sher…- susurró el medico cerrando los ojos y oyendo una voz diminuta gritando en su cabeza "oh dios, oh dios"

Y fue cuando percibió algo frío, suave y delicado rozar su nariz, primero en un lado, después en otro y luego, de la misma forma en que lo hacen los esquimales.

Y un suspiro se escapo de si mismo, al sentir como su aliento se mezclaba con el del su amigo, haciéndole por primera vez conciente de lo cerca que estaban sus labios

Y fue ahí cuando el hechizo termino, una ultima caricia en su nariz, ¿quizás un beso?, no estaba muy seguro. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados cuando el más alto se irguió otra vez.

-¿Qué... que fue eso?- preguntó John en un tono bajo mientras se tocaba el rostro y de paso su nariz.

-Estaba poniendo a prueba algo que escuche hace mucho- contestó Sherlock sin si quiera mirarle, parecía un poco ansioso

-¿Un… experimento?- inquirió el medico sin entenderle

-¿Ya no tienes frió en la nariz verdad?-

John abrió los ojos grandes, percatándose de lo que decía era verdad.- Si, pero Sherlock eso que acabas de hacer es…

-Se llama "beso esquimal" John, y también lo usan para entrar en calor.- explico haciendo parar un taxi y sin si quiera cruzar su mirada con la de su blogger

-Ah…- contestó John aún aturdido mientras entraba al taxi. Su compañero de piso era extraño, y definitivamente sorprendente…

**NoTaS**

Y ¿como ha estado este?

Cuando leí que decía narices frías no pude evitar pensar en el beso esquimal ajaja no se por que…

Vamos con el siguiente mañana recuerden que como es un reto interactivo son 30 drables uno por cada día, espero que les gusten ;) reviw?


	3. Capitulo III Calor en la Chimenea

30 días en nuestras vidas

III Calor en la chimenea

Había estado trabajando a doble turno, y aún parecía que su cuerpo se negaba a ceder al cansancio. Al parecer su entrenamiento militar era algo que aún parecía mantenerse firme en su memoria corporal.

Arrastrando los pies, John subió los diecisiete peldaños que llevaban al 221 B de baker street. El medico soltó un suspiro al entrar y ver la polvorera y mezcla de utensilios dispersos en la sala. La inusual ausencia de su compañero de piso le causo cierto desconcierto, sin embargo, asumió que este, estaba buscando algunas muestras para analizar.

Resignado abrió el refrigerador, hallándose con lo que parecía ser un intestino, al que John rogó para sí mismo por que no fuera de procedencia humana. Tomo un poco de leche que había en la despensa y se dispuso a calentarla, una buena taza de leche tibia le vendría bien para dormir.

Después de haber bebido su relajante taza, y aún un poco inquieto por que Sherlock no había llegado aún, se encamino a su habitación, necesitaba dormir con urgencia.

No fue solo unas horas mas tardes, cuando el sonido del timbre en su celular le saco de su estado de profundo descanso.

John tanteo un par de veces en la mesilla ubicada al costado de su cama hasta encontrar el objeto de donde venía el ruido.

El medico cogio su celular y aún con la vista nublada leyó el mensaje que tenía en el buzón.

_-Baja, es urgente S.H_

Ciertamente John Watson se consideraba un hombre paciente y de buenos modales, sin embargo había ciertas cosas, como las que hacía su compañero que lo molestaban terriblemente y entre esas estaba mandarle mensajes a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

John se dio media vuelta en su cama decidido a ignorar la petición de Sherlock. Estaba cayendo nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo cuando el acuso de un nuevo mensaje le hizo retornar a la realidad por segunda vez.

_-Baja, por favor S.H-_

Aquel mensaje le sonó extraño, ¿Sherlock le estaba pidiendo por favor?, ¿era posible que el mundo se estuviera volviendo loco y el aún no se había percatado?

Con enfado y resignación John se sentó en la cama, acomodándose las zapatillas para bajar por las escaleras al primer piso.

Watson sintió un pequeño escalofrió al descender a la sala principal. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, continuo descendiendo hasta que se encontró con el causante de su ahora desvelo. Sherlock Holmes. John estaba a punto de darle el discurso de su vida cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con su amigo.

-John…-

-¡Oh! ¡Por Dios Sherlock!- exclamo Watson al ver al detective que estaba pálido como el papel.

De inmediato John se acerco hasta su compañero, quien estaba sentado en su sofá de siempre y le examino. Sherlock estaba frío como el hielo, sus palpitaciones estaban altas y se le notaba mareado, John no tubo que examinarlo dos veces para reconocer los síntomas de una fuerte baja de presión.

-John…- se quejo Sherlock mientras Watson lo tendía en el sofá acomodando sus piernas

-Tranquilo, vas a estar bien, solo debes dejarlo en mis manos- le pidió John quien ahora estaba en modo de medico.

-John no puedo… estoy cansado- susurro Sherlock pestañeando pesadamente

-¡No!, gritó John- Mantén tus ojos en mi Sherlock, prometo que pasará- ordeno, aunque su voz sonó más como una suplica.

Sherlock hizo un esfuerzo sobre natural para mantenerse conciente y luchar contra las oleadas de mareo que constantemente le agredían. Sus ojos aguas se diluían en los verdes de Watson. Sentía frío.

Y aunque sabía que el calor de la chimenea estaba surgiendo efecto, este no podía apaciguar el hielo que provenía de su interior.

Al cabo de un rato John había terminado de administrar los medicamentos y Sherlock se encontraba estable, sin embargo, aún estaba somnoliento y agotado.

John suspiro más tranquilo, debía reconocer que se había asustado por un momento. El medico dio un vistazo a su amigo, quien estaba inmóvil en su lugar.

-_John…_- le llamo con los ojos cerrados y la voz ronca por el cansancio

_-¿Que pasa Sherlock?, ¿te sientes mal?_- pregunto John acercándose de inmediato e inclinándose al costado del sofá.

-_Tengo frío_- soltó casi como un susurro

Watson suspiro con paciencia. Le sonrió con cariño antes de ir a la chimenea y echar un par de troncos de leña para avivar la llama. Luego, se acercó hasta donde se hallaba su amigo, y levantándolo con cuidado, se sentó en el sillón acomodando la cabeza del detective en su regazo.

_-¿John…?-_

-_shh… no digas nada Sherlock_- contesto John mientras ordenaba los rizos dispersos del mas joven.

Sherlock le miro vacilante, no obstante hubo algo que le hizo no hablar, inesperadamente el frío había comenzado a menguar en la habitación y en su cuerpo. Quizás era por el calor del fuego, quizás era por esas manos que jugueteaban en sus cabellos con devoción, o tal vez no tenia que ver con el calor de la chimenea; Si no más bien, con algo que cierto medico hacia que se agitara en su interior…

NotaS:

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Reviw?

Escrito con cariño para todos, espero que les haya gustado.

_**Tuty**__** y paradice-cream gracias por los comentarios en el fic.**_


	4. Capitulo IV Arbol de Navidad

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

IV Árbol de Navidad:

La primera vez que Sherlock dejo que uno de esos objetos habitara su piso, fue sin duda, la primera navidad que John paso con él.

John se había impregnado durante toda la semana del _"aburrido"_ espíritu navideño que habitaba por todas las calles de Londres. Y Holmes como buen detective, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería:

El día en que John quisiera un árbol.

Y tal como había previsto, había comenzado con las miradas distantes que el medico dedicaba a los exhibidores de las tiendas donde los enormes pinos navideños deslumbraban con sus luces y adornos estrafalarios.

Y fue entonces, cuando Sherlock decidió que tenían que tener un árbol de navidad.

La tarea no resulto ser fácil, tenía que saber elegir entre los muchos tamaños, colores, y formas que habían en la tienda. Y el detective pronto se vio obligado a investigar en los distintos foros de Internet para asegurarse de tomar la decisión correcta.

Sin embargo la decisión no era sencilla ¿Qué pasaría si el árbol que escogía no era el que John tenía en sus expectativas?, eran en esos momentos donde Sherlock Holmes se cuestionaba ciertamente el no poder contar con una mente "corriente y normal" para poder entender las necesidades emocionales de su compañero de piso.

Luego de dar vueltas durante tres horas, discutiendo con los vendedores y

analizando los materiales con los que estaba hecho cada uno de los pinos, se decidió a comprar un árbol. Este era de tamaño perfecto (al menos para él), de color verde, pero con unas manchas blancas que asimilaban a los copos de nieve que tanto le gustaban a John. El modelo estaba destinado a ser puesto en su piso.

Convencido de esto Sherlock compro su nueva adquisición y la arrastró peldaños arriba a su departamento como si fuera un cadáver.

_-¿Que traes ahí?_

El ímpetu de Sherlock fue súbitamente aplacado al ver a su querido compañero, sentado en su sofá de siempre escribiendo lo que seguramente sería una nueva entrada en su blog.

-_¿Sherlock, que es eso que tienes ahí?_- pregunto casi de inmediato al verle con el bulto.

_-¿Nada?-_ contestó sonriendo falsamente mientras se abría paso a la cocina.

-_Espero que eso no sean partes del cuerpo_- continúo diciendo John cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el ceño.

-_No, John yo no lo haría_- le objetó sonando lo más inocente que podía.

_-Es por eso mismo que quiero ver que llevas ahí dentro- _pidió el medico esta vez levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el menor de los Holmes.

Sherlock lo miro con fastidio, sabía muy bien que no tendría mucho sentido oponerse a la actitud militar de John, cuando a este se le metía algo en la cabeza.

-_Muy bien es todo tuyo_- dijo finalmente el detective mientras dejaba solo al medico en la cocina para disponerse a tocar su violín.

John aún estaba un poco inseguro cuando se decidió a abrir el paquete, ya que si algo le había enseñado el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Sherlock, era que podía esperar cualquier cosa cuando se trataba del excéntrico detective consultor.

Y tal como lo había pensado antes, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Incluido un árbol de navidad.

-_Oh Cristo…esto es…-_

-_Por lo que eh logrado averiguar, no podemos celebrar Navidad sin un árbol ¿no?_- explico Sherlock mientras alzaba el arco de su violín para desencadenar un sonido similar a un villancico.

_-Sí_- contestó Watson desenvolviendo el paquete con una sonrisa aturdida - _no podemos tener nuestra navidad sin el árbol_- ratificó John impresionado, aún no podía creer que Sherlock hubiera sido capaz de adquirir uno por si mismo.

_-¿te ha gustado?-_ le preguntó Sherlock un poco vacilante deteniendo la música.

-_Por supuesto_ _que sí Sherlock_- confirmo John – _No hay manera en que no pueda gustarme- _

Ya que John Watson sabía que cada día iba descubriendo cosas que hacían del detective un ser mucho más brillante.

**Notas:**

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, ¿Reviw?

Como siempre de corazón espero que hallan pasado un buen rato.


	5. Capitulo V Adornos Navideños

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

V Adornos Navideños:

Sherlock estaba sumergido en uno de sus tantos experimentos. El detective llevaba puesta la mascara de protección en los ojos mientras mezclaba algunos reactores concentrados en los tubos de ensayo.

No muy lejos, Holmes podía sentir como John subía y bajaba las escaleras del lugar trayendo y llevando un par de bolsas en las manos, mientras tarareaba por lo bajo uno de los villancicos de la época.

Sherlock continuo con sus ensayos, había trabajado durante toda la noche para poder obtener la mezcla exacta y esta vez, estaba seguro que iba por buen camino.

Sin embargo John parecía dispuesto a interrumpir sus planes de investigación.

O al menos eso pareció ser cuando Sherlock vio disimuladamente hacia la sala principal. El lugar estaba lleno de todo tipo de adornos de navidad esparcidos por el suelo. Algunos estaban en cajas, otros en bolsas, pero la mayor parte se hallaban diseminados por todo el salón. Holmes miró con detenimiento la escena mientras alzaba una ceja. John se encontraba sentado en el centro de la sala arreglando algunos de los brillantes ornamentos que estaban destinados a ir en las paredes, puertas y por todo lugar donde pudieran ser colocados. El rubio se encontraba ensimismado en su labor, mientras seguía entonando lo que parecía ser alguna parte de otro villancico.

Sherlock se quejo con fastidio, mientras se concentraba por ¿Segunda? ¿Tercera? Ya daba igual, vez en su investigación.

Al cabo de un rato, el detective había logrado mezclar exitosamente el compuesto "A" con el "D" cuando nuevamente algo acaparo su atención.

Y al igual que las veces anteriores el factor distractor era el mismo.

_John Watson_.

Y de alguna manera Sherlock sabía que esto era su culpa.

John estaba adornando el árbol de navidad, que él mismo le había comprado.

El que por cierto había resultado ser un muy buen obsequio, eso claro si se obviaba el hecho de que Sherlock lo había escogido pensando en su altura y no en la de John.

Por lo que el detective, pudo apreciar como poco a poco la actitud pasiva de su amigo, se iba transformando en la cara misma de la frustración cada vez que este intentaba llegar a lo más alto del pino para poner algún nuevo adorno.

Pero como buen soldado, John no era un hombre que acostumbrara a rendirse y menos a dejar las cosas a medias. Por ello el medico cirujano siguió firme en sus intentos de terminar el adorno completo del árbol, a veces pegando uno que otros saltos para lograr enganchar un objeto y otras veces encaramándose en el sofá o usando la misma repisa de la chimenea como sustento.

Cansado de escuchar, los saltos y los ruidos que John estaba provocando, Sherlock se saco las gafas protectoras y decidió postergar su experimento.

_-John…-_ le llamo desde su sitio

_-¿Que quieres Sherlock? ¡Estoy ocupado!-_ exclamo mientras saltaba intentando encajar la estrella de navidad en la punta del pino.

_-Estaba pensando…_

_-Valla no me digas…-_ le contestó Watson irónicamente

Sherlock ignoro el comentario acido de su blogger. El detective se levanto de su asiento y paulatinamente camino en dirección al árbol de navidad. Necesitaba continuar con su experimento, y un John molesto, no se lo permitiría. Así con la agilidad de un felino, se poso detrás del medico quien aún a regañadientes hacia esfuerzos vanos por completar su cometido. El detective se inclino un poco hacia delante, tomando por sorpresa al doctor al susurrarle en el oído.

_-"Déjamelo a mi"_

Instantáneamente John se volvió rígido como una roca y dejo que su compañero le quitara la estrella de las manos para colocarla con gran facilidad en la punta del árbol.

_-¿Así esta bien?-_ preguntó el detective al terminar su labor

John pestañeo un tanto confundido, la sangre le subía a las mejillas y no entendía muy bien por qué.

-_S...Sí-_ contestó el medico con nervioso, dando media vuelta y retirándose a paso rápido a su habitación.

Un rato mas tarde cuando John bajo de su pieza, se encontró al detective nuevamente en su experimento. John hizo su camino hacia la cocina y preparó un par de tazas de té mientras observaba orgulloso lo bello que se veía el árbol con los adornos puestos.

Watson, miró de reojo a Sherlock mientras dejaba uno de los tazones al lado del detective, para después ir a sentarse en su sofá de siempre a mirar alguna que otra película que estuvieran dando.

Sherlock por su parte, intentó continuar con su experimento. Aunque, lamentablemente el sabía, que no tenía que ser un genio para entender que incluso su mente, era débil a ciertos tipos de "distracciones" y ciertamente en la cima de la lista "John Watson" era una de ellas.

Notas:

Son las 01:18 Am y al fin acabe, espero que este también les halla gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes han comentado, eso hace que tenga más ganas de continuar escribiendo el desafío.

Un abrazo a todos!

COD


	6. Capitulo VI Taller Infantil

**Agradecimientos a :**

**Mary, JawnbloggerHolmes, LackyChan, Reader, Deadloss. Tuty y Paradice-Cream por comentar**

Y ahora el Fan fic.

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

VI Taller Infantil

Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que John se había atrevido a entrar en el cuarto de Sherlock. Para John aquel lugar era una zona prohibida, llena de objetos misteriosos y cosas poco comunes.

Basto con que diera un par de pasos vacilantes, para que el olor a químicos, té y madera se inmiscuyera en sus sentidos. Watson se desplazo sigiloso intentando no despertar a Sherlock quien dormía en el sofá del exterior.

El medico se maldijo para sus adentros al pisar mal la siguiente taba de madera y hacerla crujir. Tenía que ser precavido si es que quería encontrar el suéter que su compañero de piso le había robado en el nombre de la "ciencia" para hacer sus "experimentos".

-_Debería estar por aquí-_ se dijo el medico abriendo uno de las puertas del armario de la habitación.

Sin embargo, mientras hurgaba, lo que encontró no fue precisamente su Jersey extraviado. John Watson se hallo positivamente confundido al ver el pequeño barco pirata cómodamente guardado entre las prendas de vestir del detective.

Con mucho cuidado y con la fuerte atracción de hacer algo indebido, el ex militar se acerco al viejo juguete de madera, quitándole la envoltura para mirarlo con detenimiento.

A simple vista, se notaba que había sido un juguete muy usado. John casi podía imaginar a un pequeño Sherlock con los rizos rebotantes, jugando a surcar los siete mares. Los bordes de madera de la barcaza se encontraban pelados y la cubierta tenía unas ralladuras, las velas estaban descosiéndose, quizás por el tiempo y a la pintura de la proa le faltaba una nueva capa.

Watson se sentó en la cama del detective, mientras estudiaba parte por parte el artefacto. Le parecía fascinante y casi irreal tener algo que fue alguna vez, parte de la infancia de su amigo.

Lamentablemente John estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera percibió los pasos pesados caminando por la habitación.

-Supongo que esta es la parte donde pregunto algo como ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo Sherlock sarcástico, dándole una mirada gélida al barco.

-Sherlock, veras… yo estaba buscando mi…- John iba a comenzar a explicar sus motivos cuando cayo en cuenta de que Sherlock no lo estaba escuchando, al parecer lo único que le importaba al detective en ese momento, era aquella barcaza que el sostenía en sus manos.

-Háblame de ella- John le pidió sonriendo tímidamente refiriéndose a la nave.

Sherlock le traspaso con la mirada antes de hacer su camino y dejarse caer al lado del medico, quitándole el barco de las manos.

Holmes comenzó a mecer el objeto en el aire con cierta nostalgia, antes de detenerse y hablar:

-Fue un trabajo del taller infantil a donde iba- hizo una pausa- mis padres solían dejarme ahí por ser muy inquieto-

-¿Ibas con Mycrof?- preguntó el medico curioso

Sherlock negó con la cabeza- Mycrof nunca hacia que nuestros padres se enojaran, el dejarme en el taller era un castigo por mi mala conducta- explico el más joven

-¿En ese lugar habían más niños como tu?- se atrevió a indagar el buen doctor

-Niños "normales" si- contestó bordeando la ira - Niños como yo no-

John sintió tensar los músculos de su estomago ante la imagen de un pequeño Sherlock abandonado y rechazado por el resto. Eran en ocasiones como esas donde el se preguntaba cuanto era lo que su amigo había tenido que soportar por ser dueño de aquella mente deslumbrante que ni si quiera el había podido escoger.

-Ella me acompañaba siempre, yo la construí en una de las clases del taller y luego la traía conmigo a todas partes.

Watson sentía que se le encogía el corazón.

_-_Me gustaba pensar que si la tenía a mi lado podría convertirme en un pirata y no necesitaria de los demás niños- sentenció finalmente- Quería ser un pirata, encontrar el tesoro, dominar el mar y los monstruos de este. Quería no temerle a nada ni nadie y gobernar mi camino sin que nadie interfiriera…- susurro

John se dio cuenta del gran valor emocional encerrado en ese pequeño juguete. Podía verlo en la forma en que su compañero mecía el objeto simulando una tormenta en el aire.

-¿Me dejarías Navegarlo? Es decir, me gustaría navegar contigo, ser el ayudante de un buen pirata… Si tú me aceptas- dejo salir Watson, mordiéndose el labio inferior, jugueteando con sus manos. Sintiéndose realmente estupido por decir algo tan infantil.

John estaba listo para recibir la respuesta ácida de su compañero de piso, sin embargo esta nunca llego.

El rostro de Sherlock parecía extrañamente sorprendido por la declaración del medico,

Sin embargo, el detective dejo su mutismo al cabo de unos momentos para responder:

-No me importaría si no quisieras acompañarme John. Por que si yo fuera un pirata, te aseguro que te robaría de donde fuera para traerte conmigo.

Por que John Watson sabía que Sherlock Holmes no necesitaba ser un pirata, ni tener una nave, ni tampoco un tesoro para robarle el corazón.

Notas

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Muy dulce?

No se por que termino en esto, pero cuando vi el titulo me imagine a un Sherlock de niño jugando con su barco pirata. En fin, espero seguir recibiendo sus reviw ¡!

COD.


	7. Capitulo VII accidente

**Agradecimientos a :**

**Mary, JawnbloggerHolmes, LackyChan, Reader, Deadloss. Tuty y Paradice-Cream, Lioh, Gracias!por comentar y a los favoritos y si se me olvido alguien! millones de gracias!**

Y ahora el Fan fic.

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

VII Accidente

Todo comenzó como una pelea de compañeros de piso.

Lamentablemte el cansancio, junto al irritable estado de ánimo de John a causa del fracaso actual de su última cita. No habían ayudado en nada a menguar los ánimos.

Sin embargo, fue en el momento en que John se encontró con que su mermelada de frambuesa favorita había sido utilizada como criadero de ciertos tipos de bacterias. Lo que le hizo estallar como si fuera una estampida de caballos salvajes.

-Sherlock- le llamo desde la cocina con voz irritable.

-John…- respondió el detective tumbado en su sofa de siempre dejando ver 4 parches de nicotina en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Por que mi mermelada especial de frambuesa esta así?- consultó con voz tensa, y bordes prominentes.

Sherlock agrandó sus ojos observándolo incrédulo antes de preguntar;

-¿De verdad no sabes?"-

Y eso fue todo. En un segundo John Hamish Watson se encontraba gritando en la habitación.

-¡Oh, por dios, claro que lo sé! Ahora dime por que estas experimentando en mis cosas?

-Es un experimento para demostrar la…

-¡No, no me interesan tus experimentos!- le dijo elevando la voz- ¡Yo eh tenido un día terrible y tú no haces más que empeorarlo!

-Pero John la ciencia…-

-¡NO!- grito de nuevo- escúchame tu Sherlock Holmes- le dijo apuntándole - ¡estoy harto de que siempre me arruines la vida, estúpida maquina insensible!

Tal vez fue el silencio, y la densidad que se instalo en el ambiente lo que hizo reaccionar a Sherlock. El detective sabía que John había tenido un mal día, bastaba con leerlo en sus gestos corporales, sin embargo esas últimas palabras le habían golpeado de frente y con sorpresa.

Sherlock se levanto de su lugar, enfrentando a John. El medico seguía con las manos apretadas al igual que sus dientes , listo para saltar ante la más mínima señal, conclusión: John seguía molesto.

Aún así, Holmes no quería volver a escuchar la legua afilada de Watson de nuevo, lo anterior le había dolido hasta un punto que no recordaba antes.

Sin perder más tiempo, el detective camino por la sala de estar, tomo su abrigo de donde estaba colgado, y sin mirar a su compañero le dijo:

-"Siento haber arruinado aún más tu vida".

John abrió la boca para responder, pero el nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar. De un momento a otro supo que había dicho de más. ¿Que culpa tenía Sherlock de su mal día?, su amigo podía ser exasperarte a veces. Aún así en esta ocasión no lo había sido. Había tomado su mermelada sin su permiso, pero por otro lado... John jamás lo había regañado antes. Entonces ¿Qué derecho tenia ahora a reprenderlo?, y ¡Por dios! él de todas las personas, se había atrevido a llamar insensible, al hombre que había muerto por él hace apenas un tiempo atrás.

-Oh dios, Sherlock...- gimió al ser consiente de su gran error

Sherlock, cerró la puerta y el frío de la época le dio la bienvenida, el hombre miro a ambos lados de la acera, hundiendo su rostro un poco más cerca del cuello levantado de su abrigo. Holmes no se consideraba un erudito en cosas emocionales, apenas entendía el mecanismo básico de las relaciones humanas, para usarlo en los casos.

Pese a ello, y aunque miles de veces había recibido todo tipo de insultos por su inusual carácter, esta vez había sido diferente. Y eso era por que quien se lo había dicho, era una de las personas que el consideraba importantes, la más importante.

"El cuidado es una desventaja". Su hermano se lo había advertido, y el no lo había escuchado, pero ahora con el peso colgando de su pecho. Podía entender las consecuencias de ese acto.

El detective echo sus manos a los bolsillos y pensó en ir a Barths por un tiempo, quizás Molly tendría algo interesante con que distraerse.

Rehízo sus pasos, dispuesto a caminar con la idea de que eso le ayudaría a despejar esa molesta sensación de su cuerpo cuando, una voz potente le hizo girarse.

-¡SHERLOCK CUIDADO!

Lo siguiente recordó, fue que estaba tendido en la calle, un par de brazos tomándolo firme, ?¿era John?. Lagrimas, ¿lloraba?, se veía desesperado, algo intentaba decirle; no muy lejos divisó un auto, tenia el parabrisas roto, su mente trabajaba casi por inercia y la información tomo sentido en un segundo : accidente, posible atropello, daños, incalculables de momento.

Y luego, todo se oscureció.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo con pesadez. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido, sin embargo la sensación de "hormigas" caminando por sus brazos no desaparecía, una de sus piernas estaba vendada y alzada en el aire, su cabeza trabajo de inmediato la respuesta : Fractura expuesta, de seguro le habían ingresado a cirugía. Continúo adaptándose a la luz, y el sonido de las maquinas que tenía conectadas, se movió un poco, y al hacerlo noto al instante una fuente de calor.

Era John, el medico estaba durmiendo, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama donde el yacía, mientras sostenía una de sus manos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sherlock lo escruto y se dio cuenta en el instante de que el medico llevaba una buena cantidad de horas junto a él. Watson se veía deshecho emocional y físicamente.

-John…- le llamo, con voz pastosa y cansada- despierta- le dijo, tocando sus cabellos débilmente

John se removió un poco, antes de reconocer el timbre de la voz. El medico pego un brinco comprobando de inmediato que su amigo había despertado.

-Sherlock…- susurro incrédulo- Oh gracias al cielo…- exclamo sin contenerse, para abrazarlo fuerte.

-John…- le llamo a su blogger

-Fue mi culpa, por favor perdóname yo no quise decir lo que te dije ates, fue muy estupido de mi parte, yo no debí ser tan insensible y…- John no pudo seguir hablando, las lagrimas en su rostro se lo impedían. Watson estaba quizás más afectado que él mismo por su accidente y Sherlock lo supo.

-Esta bien, John- le dijo removiendo las lagrimas de sus mejillas- Mírame, estoy aquí-

John asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba una de las manos de su amigo.

-Pensé que te perdería- confesó cansado- pensé que esta vez de verdad no volvería a verte- continuo diciendo mientras se sujetaba el puente de su nariz.

-Esta bien- volvió a decirle Sherlock apretando su mano en la suya- No me iré a ninguna parte, hace falta más que un simple auto para matarme- expresó triunfante.

John intentó sonreír, pero en ese momento se veía tan vulnerable, tan niño, que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Holmes verlo, como siempre y no lo pensó dos veces cuando jaló de la mano que tenía de John hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector.

Por que eso era suficiente, para demostrarle que el no se iría de su lado.

Notas:

Holaa, siento no haber subido el capitulo ayer, tuve una reunión con mi editora y me dejo muy agotada, espero que les guste este capitulo.

Un abrazo a todos y gracias totales por comentar!


	8. Capitulo VIII Suéteres Estampados

**Dedicado a Todos los que leen, comenta, agregan a favoritos o que sencillamente le dan una oportunidad.**

**Gracias por leer!**

Y ahora el Fan fic.

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

VIII Suéteres Estampados

Desde que se habían conocido, habían existido muchas cosas que le habían causado curiosidad a Sherlock sobre su compañero de piso.

Ello, se debía sin duda en parte a que el "común y corriente" John Watson, no era ni tan normal como le gustaría verse entre el resto de la gente. Y sin duda, la capacidad para no poder predecir los comportamientos totales de John, le hacían un sujeto digno de estudio y de compartir ese sitio de "mejor amigo" que no había sido asignado a nadie antes.

Sin embargo, aunque aún existían muchos asuntos que él no había podido descifrar sobre el ex medico militar, aún residía el misterio más grande de todos, y ello eran los Suéteres estampados que solía ocupar. Y es que siendo sinceros muchos eran horribles, lo suficiente como para matar de un infarto a alguien de débil corazón.

Pero saltando de paso dichas anomalías, se encontraba la otra parte, aquella que el detective había clasificado como mas satisfactoria. Y en ella se encontraba la suavidad, del tejido cómodamente ajustado a la figura mediana de John. El calor y lo bien e incluso adorable que podía llegar a verse el medico cuando portaba ciertos modelos, que eran sus favoritos.

Sherlock, miro a John quien estaba sentado escribiendo en su ordenador, el modelo que portaba hoy era azul, con rombos grises y líneas blancas.

-¿Que?- dijo John curioso al darse cuenta de cómo Sherlock lo estaba observando.

-Nada-

-¿Nada…?- le preguntó alzando una ceja

-Es solo eso que llevas hoy…- le dijo señalándolo

-¿Mi suéter? ¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunto extrañado

-Se ve… confortable- dijo, sin estar muy seguro de la palabra que había utilizado

-Ah…-

-Si…-

-ehm..Sherlock..-

-¿hm?-

-Estaba pensando…-

-¿Que?

-he notado que miras mucho mis suéteres, si tu quieres puedo darte unos cuantos- le ofreció John rascándose el cuello con la mano izquierda

-No es necesario-

-¿Como? ¿Porque? Creí que te gustaban.

-Me gustan.

-¿Entonces, por que no quieres uno?- cuestiono confundido el medico

El detective pensó en los sueters, no eran mas que un tejido cómodo y agradable. Pero aún parecía haber algo más con respecto al misterio que los rodeaban. Recabando datos, sensaciones y otras cosas, el detective llego a una conclusión.

En su mente, Sherlock vio lo que sucedía. No eran todos los suéteres los que le atraían, Si no los que John usaba, por que eran de su blogger y por que ellos, lo protegían del frío y le daban suavidad y seguridad. Y también por que ellos eran una parte del la personalidad de su amigo.

Cuando Sherlock volvió en sí, se encontró con John que aún le esperaba paciente.

El detective intercambio una mirada con el medico, y supo que este esperaba su respuesta.

-No me gustan los suéteres John, son solo los tuyos.- declaro

-¿por que?- cuestiono Watson sorprendido

-Por que te lucen bien- señaló- _y por que son parte de ti_- pensó para sus adentros

John suspiró un poco avergonzado, se reclino más en su asiento mientras se mordía el la esquina de su labio interior, ¿sería posible que a Sherlock le pasara lo mismo que a él con la camisa púrpura de su amigo?, No. No lo creía

Pero entonces seguiría siendo un secreto, el significado de los puentes y las camisas, tanto para John como para Sherlock, por que los dos eran impredecibles él uno para otro.

Y eso era lo que los hacía perfectos.

NoTaS

¿Que les pareció? ¿Revw?

Chicas (os) muchas gracias por leer y comentar, hoy no subiré el capitulo nuevo de noche, lo haré en la tarde de mañana, ya que tengo que asistir a una vigilia de ovnis ajaja y no es broma, ahí veremos como me va.

Un beso a todos (as) y nos estamos leyendo pronto!

¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y ACOMPAÑARME EN LA HISTORIA!

CoD.


	9. Capitulo IX Cuento de Navidad

**Agradecimientos a :**

**Todos por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.**

"**Sherlock Holmes" no me pertenece y tampoco el cuento del "Soldadito de plomo".**

Y ahora el Fan fic.

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

IX Cuento Navideño

Sherlock se desplazaba a toda velocidad de un lado a otro dejando una estela de catástrofe tras de sí. A pocos metros, el buen doctor parecía ignorar completamente el desastre que su compañero estaba haciendo en la habitación.

-¿Donde están?- Preguntó en voz alta el detective mientras lanzaba libros, hojas y un sin fin de objetos desde la repisa de la chimenea.

John permaneció inmune a la pregunta, el medico tan solo respiro profundo mientras subía un poco el volumen al televisor.

-¿En que parte los has escondido?, deberías decírmelo ahora y nos ahorramos el que yo deduzca donde los ocultaste.

-Pues, que tengas suerte…- respondió el ex militar haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de su amigo.

Sherlock por su parte solo le miró ofuscado, revolvió sus cabellos dispersos antes de elevar la voz bordeando la histeria:

-¡John necesito algo!- hizo una pausa- ¡dame algo!

-No-

-Dame algo.

-No. Hemos discutido esto antes y dijimos que no volverías a ellos, ¿recuerdas?, nadie te venderá nada en dos millas a la redonda.-

-¡Eso es ridículo, a quien se le ocurrió la idea!- exclamo, callándose de inmediato al ver la mirada de hastío que le dedico su blogger

-¡John dime donde están!

-Sherlock lo has estado haciendo muy bien, ¿por que no puedes seguir haciéndolo?

-¡Es que no entiendes! ¡Si no tengo algo moriré de aburrimiento!-

John le miró de reojo y decidió ignorar los arranques nerviosos de su compañero, ya que, si había algo que había aprendido con el tiempo, era a lidiar con el carácter impulsivo de Sherlock Holmes.

El menor de los Holmes se quedo mirándolo, dándose cuenta de que sus intentos serían en vano, ya que cuando a John quería algo, podía ser tan o incluso más obstinado que él mismo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de asuntos referentes a sus "adicciones" e incluso tratándose de una droga legal como el cigarrillo.

Conciente de esto, el detective decidió rendirse, al menos por el momento. Se volvió hacia el lugar donde estaba su compañero y arremolinando su bata en un gesto dramático se dejó caer, sin cuidado al costado de donde John se encontraba.

El medico no se inmuto con el movimiento, si no que siguió observando la televisión, absorto casi totalmente en la película que pasaba tras de sí.

Sherlock suspiró más aburrido que antes, centrando su atención en la pantalla que tenía en frente.

La historia era un poco extraña, había comenzado con un niño al que le regalaban unos soldaditos de metal, al parecer uno de ellos no estaba completo, le faltaba una pierna, sin embargo el niño le quiso igual o un poco más que a los otros, entonces lo situó en una repisa al costado de una figura de bailarina.

El asunto poco a poco empeoro, cuando la aparición de un arlequín le hizo perder todo tipo de coherencia en los pensamientos que Sherlock tenía sobre la historia.

La idea de un soldado mutilado y tirado a la calle por un arlequín envidioso de su supuesta relación con una "muñeca bailarina" le parecía ridícula. Y ciertamente se puso un poco peor, cuando el soldadito fue recogido y lanzado al mar en una barcaza de papel para ser comido por un pez que, después fue capturado y vendido como alimento a su dueño original. Para ese entonces Sherlock se hallaba un poco irritado por el desarrollo de la historia. Lamentablemente, este no mejoro en lo absoluto en el instante en el que el soldadito logró reunirse con su bailarina para ser violentamente empujado a la brasas por el envidioso arlequín. Y ahí sucedió lo que más lleno de desconcierto al genio. La bailarina se lanzo a las llamas con su amado soldadito siendo ambos fundidos por el fuego y dejando tan solo un corazón de plomo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, las historias de navidad eran algo completamente extraño para él y estaba a punto de comenzar nuevamente su discurso acerca de lo aburrido que estaba, cuando se fijo en su compañero de piso.

John, permanecía mirando fijamente la película, su respiración estaba un poco irregular, su barbilla temblaba débilmente y sus ojos se veían rojizos…

Estaba llorando.

Holmes, sabía lo sentimental que podía llegar a ser su blogger con en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo, el emocionarse con un cuento navideño, no era algo que él podía entender en el comportamiento de John.

¿Entonces, que era lo que había afectado tanto a su blogger?

-¿John..?- le llamo un poco inseguro

Watson le miró un poco avergonzado mientras iba limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y mejillas.

-Esta bien Sherlock, no es nada.-

-¿Nada? Es evidente que estabas llorando

-Si, creo que sí, esa película me hizo emocionarme un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por que?- repitió sorprendido- la gente normal nos emocionamos con cosas que nos recuerdan algunos hechos en nuestras vidas.- trato de explicar

Sherlock le miró desorientado, en su cabeza mucha información comenzó a fluir de un lado a otro mientras intentaba ordenar y organizar los datos para descifrar lo que le había sucedido a John.

-¿Eso que recordaste, tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó un poco preocupado

John solo asintió sin querer ahondar mucho en detalles.

-Moriarty, el dijo que te quemaría…- susurró John con dolor mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Y lo hizo-

Con eso, todas las palabras adquirieron sentido, el soldadito herido, era john después de la guerra, la bailarina deslumbrante, era el con su increíble mente y el arlequín malvado solo podía ser Moriarty. Una comparación sencilla y clara con la que el cerebro de su querido doctor había asociado las piezas.

¿Pero entonces? ¿Por que John lloraba? Tal vez se debía al final trágico que habían tenido los protagonistas...

-John- le llamo tomándolo por los hombros y enfrentándole- No importa cuantas veces intenten quemarnos, por que nosotros también estamos hechos de plomo como ellos y resistiremos a eso.- le dijo con mucha seguridad

John se mostró sorprendido, sus ojos hasta entonces tristes poco a poco recobraron vida, esas sencillas palabras, le bañaron como un bálsamo refrescante. Pero no podía sorprenderse, siempre había sido así con Sherlock, cada vez que lo necesitaba. Su detective sociopata sabía de alguna manera, hacerlo feliz.

Por que ellos al igual que el soldado y la bailarina compartían el mismo corazón.

Notas:

Que tal? les gustó el cuento?

Me costó escoger el cuento, tenía muchos candidatos pero finalmente termine con el de _Hans Christian Andersen_ "_El soldadito de plomo" . _No sé por que pero tenía algo que hizo creer que debía ser para este capitulo. En fin, gracias por leer un abrazo a todos!


	10. Capitulo X Horneando

**¡Gracias!**

**Todos por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.**

Y ahora el Fan fic.

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

X Horneando

La cocina siempre había sido un buen referente para el buen doctor. Ya que esta le traía a la mente los recuerdos de una infancia feliz, rodeado por su padre, madre y hermana.

John casi podía saborear la textura de las galletas y pastel de navidad que su madre tan bien sabía hacer, al acordarse los viejos tiempos.

Y ahora con el aroma del horno de la señora Hudson inundando con su dulzor el ambiente, John no podía hacer más que intentar ignorar en vano la fragancia aromática que se colaba por todos los pisos.

-haré uno yo mismo- se dijo John para sí convenciéndose, mientras recordaba el fatídico final que había tenido el último pastel que había intentado hornear.

Dos horas, un par de gritos y 3 pasteles más tarde, Watson se dio cuenta de que sus "dones" no habían sido generosos cuando se trataba del aspecto culinario.

John lanzo el último de los pasteles a la basura decepcionado, hasta el momento, todos sus intentos habían fracasado terriblemente; uno por que había quedado sin cocer, el siguiente por haberse quemado, y el tercero por haber crecido a tal punto de explotar dentro del horno.

Watson soltó un bufido en tanto se dedicaba a terminar de limpiar el desastre que había en la cocina. Tenia razones de sobra para estar frustrado, por ser mejor medico que cocinero. Y ni si quiera quería imaginar que diría su madre o peor Sherlock si se enteraban que ni con tres intentos había logrado elaborar un pastel decente.

Y tampoco es que le importara lo que los demás pensaran. Menos aún si se trataba de su poco sociable compañero de piso.

Además el era John Watson y no solía darse por vencido solo por un par de fracasos. Con esa idea en mente y con la convicción de saber que estaba haciendo. John reunió por segunda vez los ingredientes para hacer a mezcla perfecta. El pastel más delicioso que alguna vez se halla horneado.

Para el buen doctor todo estaba marchando verdaderamente bien, la mezcla se veía saludable, o eso pesaba hasta que Sherlock azoto la puerta anunciando su regreso.

El detective entró a la sala con un remolino tras de él. Se quito el abrigo lanzándolo a la percha y dio un par de zancadas hasta llegar al fregadero de la cocina donde bebió un par de vasos de agua. Luego, se quedo dándole la espalda mientras se apoyaba en el mueble. John suspiro cansado, sabía perfectamente como comportarse cuando Sherlock se encontraba en su "palacio mental"

-Hola a ti también- murmuro en voz baja John sin esperar respuesta

El medico se dedico a terminar su cometido, estaba decidido a llevar a cabo a como de lugar su pastel cuando la voz aterciopelada de Sherlock lo saco de su estupor

- Seria más fácil si le pidieras un pastel a la señora Hudson- agrego el detective, leyendo en la evidencia los tres dulces cadáveres.

-Tengo todo bajo control Sherlock, gracias-

El detective le miró incrédulo escrutando cada uno de los ingredientes que John había colocado en la mesa. Watson por su parte, ignoró la mirada incisiva que tenía sobre él, estaba seguro que esta vez podría elaborar un pastel decente.

¿Pero que era lo que tenía que colocar en la mezcla ahora?, ¿huevo?, ¿levadura?, ¿tal vez más harina?, no… ¿leche? Oh dios, lo había olvidado.

-"Azúcar"- señalo Sherlock interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-como sabes que…- iba a preguntar cuando la mirada de "no puedo creer que me vallas a preguntar eso" cruzo por la cara del sociopata

El medico hizo un mohín, para después agregar el dulzor correspondiente a la mezcolanza.

-Química básica John.- comentó Sherlock quien ya había preparado un molde para hornear.

-¿Como…?- dijo John sin entender el punto de la conversación.

-La cocina John, todo lo que tiene que ver con ella, no es más que química básica… es sólo saber usar los implementos adecuadamente- expresó

-¿Tú… tú sabes cocinar?- pregunto el medico mientras veía a su compañero como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-Las evidencias hasta el momento hablan por sí solas- explico Holmes- acomodando el batido en el horno y fijando la temperatura adecuada- solo serán 20 minutos- dijo al fin.

John le miró con asombro, el medico no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar después de todo, ¡se trataba de Sherlock Holmes, cocinando un pastel de navidad por todos los cielos!

-¿tú… todo este tiempo has sabido cocinar?- cuestionó desconfiado

-Se puede decir que manejo la técnica a través del desarrollo de ciertas formulas- explicó Sherlock con toda naturalidad- Y no John-

-¿No que?

-A lo que estas pensando, no sé cocinar, lo encuentro innecesario, lo que eh aprendido ha sido estrictamente para experimentar- termino de decir- sin embargo, debo señalar que tampoco lo necesito si te tengo conmigo- señalo

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Fácil, habría muerto de hambre si no fuera por mi Blogger, mi querido Watson.

El medico quedó atónito, no se esperaba escuchar algo así.

Sin embargo, así era su vida al lado de ese hombre loco, un abismo lleno de sorpresas.

Y estando aún en la cocina, con Sherlock parado en el centro y un pastel horneándose en el horno, John no podía pedir nada más.

Por que ya lo tenía todo.

NoTas:

Holaa como estuvo?, lo pasaste bien leyendo?

Se que me eh tardado un poco, pero eso es por que estos días estoy muy atareada, mañana voy al estreno de la película el Hobbit por lo que no aseguro llegar a subir los otros capítulos, sin embargo haré toodo lo posible.

Graciasss por leer!, un abrazo a todos!

CoD

_**Hora termino 2:55 am.**_


	11. Capitulo XI Compras Navideñas

_Agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos, o seguir la historia. De verdad los mensajes que me dejan me son muy alentadores para continuar._

_En especial a ti Cher, gracias por oír mis ideas siempre…_

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XI Compras Navideñas

Escoger el regalo adecuado, siempre había sido un tema delicado para John. Sobre todo si se trataba de la gente más cercana a él. Y mucho más si se trataba del regalo para entregar a su peculiar compañero.

Cuando se trataba de su hermana por ejemplo, la elección se hacia fácil, bastaba con comprar algún fino encendedor o una buena cigarrera para hacerla saltar de felicidad, puesto que, desde que había entrado a su última rehabilitación, había subido su dosis de nicotina diaria.

Lo mismo sucedía con la señora Hudson, ella era una amante de los collares y pañuelos de seda, por lo que un buen juego de ellos haría muy bien su trabajo.

En el caso de Lestrade, era un hombre bastante sencillo, John había aprendido al compartir un par de salidas a un bar. Que el detective inspector gozaba de cierto gusto al buen Wisky.

Molly por su lado no pedía mucho, una mujer que se conformaba con un bolso delicado o un chocolate suizo, la elección no era difícil.

Cuando se refería a Mycroft, las cosas podían complicarse, John seriamente había considerado en más de alguna ocasión, regalarse una foto de inspector Lestrade enmarcada adecuadamente; El medico llevaba algún tiempo sospechando sobre la "estrecha" y "profesional" relación que el político y detective decían tener.

Si de Mike Stanford se trataba, el presente debía ser muy bien seleccionado. John estaba resuelto a dedicar mucha más atención con su amigo que con otros. El medico se sentía en cierta forma en deuda con él ya que sin su intervención, su camino no se habría enredado con el del detective consultor y lo más probable es que, con el de nadie. Por que cuando John había vuelto de la guerra, pensó que no sobreviviría mucho tiempo, y entonces, un día vino ese encuentro casual en el parque, que le llevo directo a Sherlock. Y su vida cambió.

Sara, era una mujer con carácter, y Watson había aprendido con ella la nobleza de la gente, si bien ellos no habían funcionado como pareja, si lo habían hecho como amigos.

Y también como compañeros en la clínica, de cierta manera John apreciaba la comprensión y el apoyo que la mujer le brindaba, cuando en ocasiones se veía sobrepasado por alguna excentricidad de su compañero de piso. Por esa razón pensó en que el presente para ella debía ser algo sencillo pero con significado. Así el ex militar encontró el regalo perfecto, un libro sobre novela histórica que una buena lectora como ella disfrutaría.

Sin embargo aún no solucionaba su problema, y este era ¿Qué le regalaría a su compañero de piso? Esta era la primera navidad que pasaba con Sherlock desde "la caída" y de alguna forma John sentía que debía ser especial. Quizás solo estaba dejándose llevar por sentimentalismos baratos de la época, pero no. Algo le decía que no estaba en el camino equivocado. El doctor guardó el resto de la compras navideñas que ya había seleccionado para sus seres queridos y se arropo un poco, para salir entre la nieve y el frío a buscar el regalo que le daría a su amigo.

Cuando regreso, se había hecho tarde. John se percató de que Sherlock había regresado a casa por la luz que se divisaba en el interior de la vivienda

Las mejillas del medico estaban rojas al igual que su nariz por el frío, Watson avanzo por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y abrió la puerta. De inmediato el calor de la habitación lo envolvió saludándole.

Sherlock estaba de pie mirando a través de la ventana el exterior. Afuera las luces, coloridas parecían jugar con los gentíos alegres.

-Sherlock- susurró John mientras apretaba el regalo que se había decidido a darle entre sus manos- ya estas de regreso- dijo sorprendido, el medico no esperaba que su compañero regresara hasta altas horas del siguiente día.

Solo bastó una mirada de Sherlock para que este se diera cuenta de lo que John se traía entre manos.

-¿He interrumpido alguno de sus planes doctor Watson?- preguntó un poco renuente, al descubrir que John intentaba esconder el regalo.

-Si… es decir, no. Solo, estaba haciendo las ultimas compras de navidad- explico suspirando mientras se abría paso a su dormitorio.

John sentía los ojos escrutadores de Sherlock clavársele en la espalda, el medico no sabia por que su amigo se estaba comportando de esa manera tan extraña.

-¿Y debo suponer que ese regalo es para Susan…?

El medico, se paró en seco. ¿Que le ocurría a su compañero? ¿Por que le hacía esas preguntas?

-Se llama Sara, Sherlock- dijo con cansancio – te recuerdo que rompimos hace dos meses y esto no es para ella-

El rostro del detective se ilumino un poco, quizás se veía así, por las llamas de la chimenea.

-¡Por favor!- exclamo Holmes sin creerle, sentía un calor avanzando en la boca de su estomago- ¿¡por que más saldrías con este frío y en estas fechas cuando ya has comprado todos los otros presentes?!, Admítelo John eso es para tu novia- le acuso

-Sherl…

-Por supuesto, debes haberla conocido hace poco, ¿donde ha sido? ¿en la tienda, la clínica, ah quizás en la parada de taxis?

-Sherlock no…

-¡Debe ser bonita y tonta como el resto, si por que eso es lo que parece gustarle doctor… un buen cuerpo sin cerebro que…!

-¡Sherlock basta!- gritó John perdiendo la calma, mientras respiraba con dificultad

-Es tuyo- soltó una vez estuvo calmado

-¿Perdón?- preguntó el detective sin poder creerlo

-El regalo, es tu regalo de navidad- dijo derrotado- Salí a comprarlo hoy por que no me decidía que darte y me costó mucho resolverlo- explico un poco avergonzado

-¿y tu novia?- preguntó incrédulo el más alto

-Sherlock…-suspiro – te lo eh dicho, no estoy ni estaré con nadie por un buen tiempo más-

El detective lo observo reacio, algo le había ocurrido cuando lo había visto entrar con el objeto en sus brazos, una punzada en el pecho que le había echo actuar por impulsos.

-John, no se que me paso yo…- comenzó a decir cuando fue conciente de su error

-Esta bien- le corto el ex militar- solo dejémoslo así- le pidió

El mas joven asintió mientras el rubio retomaba su camino por las escaleras…

-¿John?-

-¿que?

-¿Me darás mi regalo?- preguntó tímidamente

-Sí, pero si quieres que te perdone tendrás que esperar hasta navidad, sin meterte en mis cosas- le advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

-Y si tengo que tomar muestras para un experimento…

-¡Sherlock Holmes!- le regaño

-¡Por la ciencia John!

-¡No, a menos que no quieras que me olvide de tu ilógico ataque de celos!- y diciendo eso John se encerró en su habitación

Sherlock se quedo en la planta de abajo intentando procesar lo que su compañero le había gritado en la cara.

¿Celos?, ¿él estaba teniendo celos?

Sin duda eso era algo que aún no entendía, como tampoco acababa de comprender la sensación de alegría al saber que John le había comprado algo a él.

Y entonces el detective decidió esperar hasta navidad, por que el también tenía que prepararle un regalo a John.

Notas:

Hola eh vuelto Muajaja…

Sé, que muchos querrán saber que es lo que era el regalo de John, pero tranquilos ya les contare en unos capítulos más adelante ;) espero hayan disfrutado de la historia.

Un abrazo a todos!

PD; hoy actualizare mucho el fic así que atentos!


	12. Capitulo XII Fiesta de Disfraces

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XII Fiesta de Disfraces

-¡Sherlock, apresúrate nos están esperando!- Avisó John a su compañero que aún se negaba a salir de la habitación.

-¡John, por que tengo que ir!- gruño molesto desde el interior de su cuarto el detective.

El buen doctor suspiró mientras se ajustaba su traje, le estaban comenzando a molestar un poco las orejas en punta y los pies grandes pero eran los sacrificios de ser un Hobbit.

Y no cualquier Hobbit, el era Bilbo Bolson uno de los protagonistas de la historia de Tolkien. John siempre había sido fanático de las historias medievales fantásticas, los guerreros y la misma guerra, era algo que llevaba en la sangre. Quizás por eso había aprovechado esa ocasión para usar ese traje que se acomodaba perfectamente a sus necesidades.

-¡Sherlock el auto que envío Mycrof esta abajo, debemos salir!- señalo el rubio metiéndose en la pieza del detective

-¿Esto es realmente necesario?- se quejo Holmes cruzándose de brazos y girándose para enfrentar a su amigo- ¿John?

-Sher… ¿Sí, Sherlock?- preguntó asombrado al ver a su amigo

-¿Por qué, estas vestido asi?- le preguntó un poco inseguro

-Soy un Hobbit- dejo escapar en un suspiro nervioso- supongo que usted es un…-

-Pirata- completo Sherlock

-Ahh si, por supuesto…- sonrió lamiéndose el labio inferior- se ve bien, de verdad…-

-Ah… gracias, también me gustan tus orejas…-

Sherlock llevaba puestos unos pantalones ajustados color ocre, unas botas largas negras con un poco de tacón, llevaba una chaqueta azul como sus ojos, que encajaba perfectamente con su porte y que le llegaba a la altura de los muslos. Una camisa blanca suelta, adornaba el disfraz, junto a unos accesorios como collares pulseras anillos, un pañuelo rojo con piedras que cubría sus rizos oscuros y un sombrero de ala que le daba cierta gracia, un cinturón grueso ceñido a su cintura completaba el disfraz.

John sabía de la habilidad que tenia su compañero de piso con lo disfraces, pero esto lo había tomado de sorpresa, Sherlock se veía deslumbrante en ese traje.

-Vamos- ordenó John tragando con esfuerzo, en dirección al vehiculo.

Sherlock hizo un gesto de fastidio y siguió a su blogger, el traje que John estaba usando le hacía ver diferente y ciertamente más adorable.

El detective sacudió de la cabeza esos pensamientos extraños mientras se sentaba en el interior del taxi enviado por Mycrof, estaba resignado a su suerte, tendrían que asistir a la fiesta de disfraces de Scotland Yard. Y aunque Sherlock había insistido en lo "terriblemente aburrido" que sería, John lo había terminado arrastrando con él a las festividades.

-¡Sherlock, John, que bueno que vinieron!- saludo Lestrade quien estaba vestido de "Han Solo", de Star Wars

-¡Greg! Saludo alegre john dándole la mano, ¡Que buen disfraz de la fuerza!- dijo haciendo referencia al traje

El policía respondió con entusiasmo –¡John Watson, te ves igual a Bilbo Bolson!-

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía como dos hombres adultos podían comportarse como niños.

-Y tu Sherlock- le llamo Lestrade – te ves mucho mejor que con la gorra-

-Esa gorra no es mía y no me queda nada bien- contestó Sherlock de mala manera, dejándolos solos y sentándose en una de las mesas vacías, odiaba cuando le recordaban el incidente del sombrero.

-Lo siento, el esta un poco irritable estos días- se disculpo John

-Esta bien, conozco como es cuando se "aburre"- dijo Gregory haciendo el gesto de aburrido con los dedos.

La fiesta transcurrió sin impedimentos, todo el cuerpo de policía se veía de muy buen animo y en poco tiempo el alcohol y la música hicieron su efecto con la mayoría de los asistentes.

Sherlock seguía sentado en su sitio, sintiéndose de vez en cuando molestado por las miradas perspicaces que algunas mujeres le lanzaban insolentemente.

El detective detestaba la mecánica simplista y poco inteligente de las emociones humanas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de gente "corriente" en la que casi podía sentir cierta compasión por lo que ocurría en sus cabezas.

Sherlock suspiró dramáticamente, cuando sintió como la música cambiaba y comenzaba un tema lento, varias parejas se retiraron de la pista y otras ingresaron para comenzar a moverse al son de las notas. Holmes vio a lo lejos como Anderson hacía su mejor esfuerzo para llevar a Sally sin pisarla, al menos el ver eso le alegraría un poco el momento, pensó.

-Sherlock, aquí estas aún…-

-¿John que haces aquí? pensé que estabas divirtiéndote- dijo Sherlock señalando la multitud

-Si bueno, estaba en eso pero- dijo rascándose la nuca- nada es tan divertido sin ti, quiero decir… deberías unirte al resto, relajarte un poco no te va a matar- concluyo John con un poco de humor

-¿estas sugiriéndome que me una a sus charlas absurdas y sin sentido?

-No, solo te decía que debería poner de tu parte para poder disfrutar del ambiente-

Sherlock guardó silencio, mientras procesaba las palabras del doctor

-¿y que es exactamente lo que se hace en una fiesta? – preguntó finalmente

John sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder creer lo que sherlock le estaba preguntando.

-Te mostrare- le dijo con entusiasmo- ¿sabes bailar?

-Si, pero no esos bailes modernos koreanos y toda esa basura

John se rió bajito – No es necesario, esta es una canción lenta- indico mientras comenzaba la nueva pieza.

Sherlock observó a su blogger y leyó en él todos los gestos de nerviosismo. Entonces el detective se levanto de su asiento, alisando sus ropas para hacer una pequeña referencia antes de decir: ¿me concedería esta pieza?- preguntó ofreciéndole la mano con un gesto de picardía.

John tomo la mano de Sherlock y sintió de inmediato como era jalado hacia el. El hombre más alto dejo descansar una de sus manos en la cintura de su blogger, mientras tomaba con la otra la mano de John.

John iba a protestar cuando Sherlock comenzó a guiarlo, no le gustaba sentirse disminuido por el tamaño ni por la edad. No obstante, Sherlock como siempre era la excepción a la regla

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el hombre vestido de pirata

-Si, todo bien- dijo John relajándose y dejando descansar su mano libre en el pecho de Sherlock.

-¿estoy bien?- investigo el detective al sentir como John parecía atento a los latidos de su músculo bajo su palma

-Muy bien, estas vivo- se iluminó el medico, no era necesario decir nada para que ambos se supieran de lo que estaban hablando.

Sherlock giro a un lado cuando la música cambio ligeramente de ritmo, acercando más a John con él. John pego un salto ligero cuando sintió la mejilla de Sherlock pegada a la suya.

-Eres un lindo Hobbit, debo admitirlo- susurro Sherlock con sinceridad- me gustan tus orejas- repitió de nuevo en sus oídos.

John se rió ante el comentario poco común de su compañero quien lo miro confundido.

-¿Que hice mal?

-Nada Sherlock-dijo alegre- es solo que estas siendo terriblemente agradable esta noche- explico mientras arreglaba uno de los rizos dispersos del detective.

-Creo que van a hablar- señalo el detective mientras miraba a la multitud que los veía expectantes.

John se tensó un poco al oír a su compañero y salio de su nube de "ensueño" para darse cuenta de los pares de ojos que los miraban sorprendidos. El ex militar les echo un vistazo sacando sus propias conclusiones, definitivamente ahora hablarían.

-¿Quieres que te suelte?- preguntó Sherlock al ver a su Blogger un poco incomodo. John lo pensó un momento, recordó los comentarios de la gente, los miles de casos, la adrenalina y también los tres años que había vivido apartado de ese hombre arrogante, y en seguida tubo la respuesta:

-¿Quieres soltarme?- dijo John sorprendiendo a su compañero.

El hombre hizo un leve gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Entonces no lo hagas. Déjalos que hablen. No me importa- contestó John escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock.

Holmes miró intensamente a John, acariciando con su nariz los cabellos rubios del blogger, este le sonrió con seguridad antes de pasar sus dos brazos por el cuello del detective. Sherlock sujeto la cintura de su medico y continuo el vaivén suave, sin prisas.

Ya que por lo menos esa noche, la gente hablaría con razón.

Notas:

¿Les gustó? ¿Reviw?

¡Lo siento! Como dije antes fui a la premier del Hobbit, y ¡Oh dios mío! Me enamore de Martin freeman haciendo de Bilbo, se ve muy adorable! Y no lo pude evitar ahora, tenia que disfrazarlo de Hobbit :3

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

¡Un beso a todos!

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Capitulo XIII Pelicula Navideña

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XIII película Navideña

Comenzó con un experimento de Sherlock, estaba tratando de hacer funcionar un par de manos amputadas de algún cuerpo a través de impulsos de corriente, cuando John descendió por su desayuno.

-Buen día- saludo el buen doctor medio dormido, con voz rasposa y ronca

-Buenos días- contestó Sherlock, sin prestarle atención, dando el primer golpe de corriente.

John se preparó su taza de té y se hizo un par de tostadas cuando el olor a "carne frita" llego a su nariz.

-Sherlock…- dijo lentamente el medico sin querer girarse a ver el experimento que su loco compañero estaba haciendo

-¿si John?

-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?- preguntó casi bordeando la histeria, lo último que quería era que Sherlock practicara el "canibalismo"

-Estoy intentando hacer revivir este par de manos a través de impulsos de corriente, ¿no es obvio?

Watson cerró los ojos y se agarro el puente de la nariz antes de mirar el curioso "experimento" de su compañero.

-Lo único que veo Sherlock Holmes, es como estas friendo esas partes del cuerpo.- dijo el medico cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de disgusto.

-¡Estoy a punto de comprobar mi punto!- exclamo el detective consultor

-¿De que punto hablas?- chillo John sin entender lo que Sherlock estaba diciendo.

-Fácil, ¡El padre de Edward era un idiota, fue capaz de crear un hombre y hacer que su organismo funcionara completamente pero no de hacer algo tan insignificante como sus manos!-

-¿Edward, es un nuevo caso?- preguntó John confundido

-¡Edward Scissorhands, John!-

El blogger dejo caer su mandíbula literalmente hasta el piso, el conocía los impulsos extraños de su compañero, y sabia que estos aumentaban cuando estaba aburrido, pero esto sinceramente superaba al resto de situaciones extrañas que estaba acostumbrado a vivir.

-Vamos a ver- dijo alzando ambas manos para calmarse- tu me estas hablando de Edwar Scissorhands, ¿El hombre manos de tijeras?, la Película de ¿Tim Burtom?

Holmes le devolvió la mirada de "es-necesario-que-responda-algo-tan-obvio" con sus ojos azul intenso, mientras juntaba ambas manos bajo su barbilla.

-¿Sherlock estas experimentando en partes de cuerpos humanos reales, basándote en una película de navidad?

-¿Problema?- contestó el detective

-Por todos los cielos.- se quejo John- al menos explícame ¿por que?

-El otro día cuando tenías turno completo, me dijiste que dejara de quejarme y que hiciera algo, cuando te pregunte que hacer señalaste que viera películas de navidad. Y fue eso lo que hice- declaro

John se llevo las manos a la cintura mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Y debo suponer que viste la película de "El joven manos de tijeras" y de ahí salio tu curiosidad sobre el asunto- dijo John incrédulo

-Así es- afirmo el detective- debo decir también que el director de la película hizo un excelente trabajo visual, sin embargo el argumento sobre todo en el comienzo es "ridículo" Un buen científico tiene que ser capaz de llevar su obra hasta el final, si no, mejor que no experimente.- explico Sherlock refiriéndose al creador de Edward quien había muerto de un ataque al corazón sin alcanzar a terminar las manos de este.

-Sherlock es solo una película, debes entender eso- suspiro John rendido- si el padre hubiera creado por completo a su hijo, la película no tendría sentido- intento explicar el rubio

-¡Pero John es ilógico!

-¡Es solo ficción, no puedes esperar ver algo con base científica sólida, más aún si es una película de navidad!- estallo John-

Sherlock gruño con fastidio mientras borraba de su mente todos los datos recabados para realizar el experimento, el detective desarmó los implementos, deshaciéndose del par de manos a medio cocer, para luego arrojarse en el sofá con desprecio.

-Pero insisto en que el hombre era un idiota- protestó

John suspiro con alivio, al menos había conseguido sacar esas manos precocidas de su cocina.

Watson estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de su desayuno, cuando el detective se levanto de un salto con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, mientras se calzaba su abrigo.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó el blogger curioso

-¡Eh recordado la otra película que vi ese día y quiero comprobar algunas cosas!- exclamo mientras corría escaleras abajo-

-¿Que película? ¡Sherlock!- preguntó John mientras lo seguía, esperando oír su respuesta

-El protagonista se llama Charlie- soltó el detective- y la película es ¡Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates!- grito mientras seguía su camino fuera de Baker Street.

John se quedo atónito, acababa de aprender que las películas de Navidad y Sherlock Holmes eran una mezcla Altamente peligrosa.

Notas:

Bueno, me gusta el director Tim burtom y sus películas. La verdad me imagine lo que sherlock haría si veía esas películas solo, sin la orientación de Jawn, espero les haya gustado, mañana intentare quedar al día con los capítulos que me faltan del fic.

Un abrazo!

CoD


	14. Capitulo XIV Muérdago

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XIV Muérdago

Habían estado corriendo por las calles sin descanso persiguiendo a un criminal. El hombre era sospechoso de homicidio calificado y llevaban 26 horas despiertos siguiéndole la pista para cuando lograron capturarle.

Sherlock era un recipiente de vigor y John por su parte no se quedaba atrás, pese a las pocas horas de sueño que habían logrado obtener, ambos se encontraban en la mitad de un torbellino desbordante de energías.

Regresaron a su casa aún corriendo, ignorando la idea de tomar u taxi, el mal clima de la época y las telarañas de luces que cubrían las calles londinenses. Ingresaron a trompicones, haciendo ruidos y golpes, mientras se apoyaban sin cuidado en la pared de la ante sala del lugar.

Parecían borrachos. Sus ropas estaban desarregladas y sus respiraciones eran inestables, las mejillas un poco encendidas, y el corazón resonando en sus oídos. Inspiraban bocanadas, mientras sus labios amenazaban con curvarse en una sonrisa. Parecian dos niños que habían conseguido realizar su travesura.

-¡Lo que ha pasado en este caso…-hizo una pausa- la deducción ha estado Perfecta!- dijo John entre sofocos

Sherlock solo estiro sus labios formando una sonrisa diminuta, dejando ceder su peso en la pared del pasillo. Levanto su rostro en buscando una mejor posición para sus musculos cansados y en ese momento lo vio.

-Mira…- llamo a John señalando el objeto pendiendo desde una viga en el techo

-Eso es un…oh…- Watson no acabo la frase a causa del asombro, al parecer la Señora Hudson se había dejado envolver por el espíritu de las fiestas y se había esmerado en llenar algunas partes del piso, con el espíritu navideño.

Sherlock escruto por segunda vez el objeto, la forma de las hojas en punta, y los pequeños frutos rojos, le dijeron que se trataba de una tradición, de la que no podía recordar. Rápidamente el detective comenzó a vagar en su palacio mental, hasta llegar a la habitación y categoría correspondiente para poder descifrar el extraño simbolismo, fue en ese momento en el que Sherlock lo entendió.

-¡Ya lo tengo es un Muérdago!- exclamo Holmes

-Por supuesto Sherlock, ¿que más podría ser?- preguntó John confundido

Holmes ignoro su comentario y dijo -La tradición dice que quienes estén bajo uno, se deben besar- explico

Y en ese momento ambos se quedaron en silencio observando el curioso objeto colgando sobre sus cabezas. Sherlock miro a John y este repitió el gesto, los dos estaban serios, un poco incómodos por la situación. Sin embargo repentinamente el brillo de los ojos del detective cambió, el buen doctor pudo reconocer eso enseguida y se dejo tentar al igual que lo había echo una vez en el palacio de Buckingham, estallando en carcajadas nerviosas y rimbombantes. Los dos se rieron incluso doblándose un poco sujetándose las panzas de tanto disfrutar. Al menos fue así, hasta el momento en que Watson recobro la compostura, echo una mirada a su compañero de piso y algo le hizo darse cuenta de la situación.

-Sherlock- le llamo viéndose reflejado en los ojos azul turbio del detective

Pupilas dilatadas,

-Si John- preguntó el moreno

Y El medico se quedó sin saber que decir

Labios húmedos,

-creo que…- susurro cuando su garganta dejo de estar seca

Pulso acelerado

-deberíamos- se atrevió a pronunciar pensando en que sus pensamientos estaban siendo gatillados por la adrenalina y la falta de sueño.

Tambores en los oídos

-Yo también… lo estaba pensando- confesó el más alto, como siempre leyéndole la mente

Mariposas en el estomago

-¿John…puedo, podemos? –preguntó sin ahondar más, no era necesario.

El corazón martillando contra su pecho

Y solo había una respuesta

La que ellos sabían, pero había que confirmarla

-Oh por díos si.- susurro el medico lanzando a su compañero contra la pared y reclamando sus labios con urgencia, conectándose, reconociéndose, plasmándose….

Sin cuestionarse, para eso habría mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora, con la adrenalina inyectada en sus venas, nada importaba…

Por que solo era una tradición y las tradiciones estaban hechas para cumplirse.

Notas:

Gracias por leer.


	15. Capitulo XV Ponche Adulterado

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XV Ponche adulterado

Cuando la señora Hudson llego con una fuente rellena del líquido alardeando que se trataba de "su receta especial" sus inquilinos no se atrevieron a ignorar el ofrecimiento.

Menos aún cuando habían acordado reunirse con Lestrade, Mycroft y Molly a celebrar las vísperas de las fiestas.

Todo había sido una iniciativa de John y pese a las quejas constantes de Sherlock este había terminado cediendo, haciéndoles notar que se trataba de solo de una "excepción".

Y quizás fue un error de cálculos, pero lo cierto es que la señora Hudson no prestó mucha atención en donde dejaba el recipiente, en el instante en que se puso a charlar amenamente con el resto de los integrantes.

El asunto ciertamente paso desapercibido, hasta que Lestrade se acercó hasta la fuente. Gregory, preguntó en voz alta donde podía obtener los vasos que le hacían falta, no obstante la multitud prefirió ignóralo mientras discutían entre sí. El hombre finalmente resignado, comenzó a hurgar entre las repisas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, Lestrade se inclino un poco para alcanzar las copas, sin darse cuenta del pequeño frasco escondido en una esquina del mueble y menos aún, cuando le paso a llevar derramando el contenido sobre el brebaje.

Fue solo un par de horas después de haber bebido el ponche (_acción que fue imitada por Molly y John)_ que las cosas se pusieron extrañas. Los efectos comenzaron cuando el piso empezó a levantarse y las paredes a derretirse, Eso sin duda después de la explosión de risas desbocadas y exageradas, para caer en un estado casi vegetativo y confuso.

Sherlock seguía intentando levantar a John, quien aún yacía tendido de rodillas en el suelo. Mycroft se había marchado hace poco llevándose a un alegre y adormilado Lestrade a las rastras.

-_Te digo que lo hizo…_- le había dicho John a lestrade antes de que se marchara- _Sherlock Holmes me beso…_- canturreo orgulloso.

Los hermanos Holmes intercambiaron una mirada sin emociones, se habían percatado en poco tiempo lo que había sucedido con el frasco de _Burundanga(1) __que el menor de los Holmes almacenaba en la cocina._

Molly por su parte había sido acogida por la Señora Hudson quien se las había ingeniado para llevarla a su casa.

-Vamos John pone algo de tu parte y muévete- gruño molesto el moreno.

El medico tenia una expresión tonta pintada en el rostro, y esta se acrecentaba cada vez que el detective trataba de moverlo para recostarlo en su sofá.

-Sherlock…-

-¡Que!- gritó Holmes cogiendo al ex militar por debajo de los brazos y moviendo su peso muerto al sillón.

-Sh…Sherlock…-repitió sonriendo – me gusta tu nombre… Sher…-

El detective dio un suspiro esperando que el hombre más pequeño quedara inconciente en cualquier momento.

Dejó por fin caer el cuerpo casi inerte del medico en los cojines y lo arropo con una manta mientras le decía:

-Duerme John, el efecto pasara en unas horas-

Watson le clavo la vista antes de parecer entender el mensaje, se acurruco más hundiéndose en el calor de los almohadones, y cerró los ojos exhalando el cansancio contenido en la semana.

-Gracias Sh´lock…- bostezó cerrando los ojos.

Sintiendo el roce de una mano correr en sus cabellos antes de terminar cayendo en la realidad onírica.

Notas:

Hola otra vez!, y… les gustó? Espero que sí!, un abrazo grade a todos y gracias por comentar!

_Burundanga(1) _droga que mata la voluntad es usada normalmente en actos de abusos sexuales o robos.


	16. Capitulo XVI Abrigándose del Frío

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XVI **Abrigándose del frío**

Lidiar con el frío siempre había sido un tema dificultoso en la vida de John Watson.

Ya que a lo largo del tiempo, el medico había aprendido que existían distintos tipos de frío y ciertamente unos podían ser en ocasiones más agradables que en otro.

El hielo que había sentido en Afganistán ante la desolación de perder a un compañero en el campo de batalla, resultaba ser muy diferente a la sensación que le invadía cada vez que su hermana Harry volvía a recaer en la adicción.

Tampoco, era si quiera parecido a lo que sintió el día en que obtuvo la cicatriz e su hombro y menos aún similar a la vez que regreso a Londres con su cojera psicosomática.

En cuanto a la perdida de Maria, su primera esposa, había sido una inyección de hielo puesta directamente en su arteria vital.

Sin embargo, de todos los fríos existentes, el peor de todos había sido ese que duro tres largos años. Tres intervalos que le hicieron creer que nunca volvería a ser capaz abrigarse y protegerse de nuevo. Por que el congelamiento había sido tal que lo había matado en vida.

Y no obstante había sobrevivido. John Watson se las había ingeniado para abrigarse y de alguna manera subsistir como lo hizo desde casi el comienzo de su vida.

Y eso cambio el día que piso el hospital Barths y le conoció.

Cuando ese hombre apático, curioso y brillante le despojó de los restos de escarcha que llevaba ceñidos en la espalda enseñándole como resguardarse del hielo más grueso. Por que eso fue lo que Sherlock hizo. A su manera loca y extraña, le mostró paso a paso como abrigarse del frío que rodea a todas las personas.

Por que incluso el detective se uso a sí mismo como escudo solo para protegerle.

Y John también, a su manera le había traído dentro de su propia frialdad el calor de los Sweeters que Holmes no usaba.

Por que el frío había comenzado a desaparecer, con cada nueva capa que construían día a día.

Por que aunque eran diferentes compartían el mismo abrigo,

Ese que no necesita ser nombrado,

Ese que estaba en una taza de té después de un caso.

O en el fuego de la chimenea al anochecer,

En el sueño sin pesadillas,

Junto al violín y al Blog olvidados a ratos,

Por que el 221b de Baker Street era de todo, menos un lugar frío.

Notas:

No se que me paso, no se por que lo escribí… Hoy hace frío y ha llovido mucho, quizás es eso no lo sé… espero sus tomatazos bombas etc ajaja…

Un abrazo

CoD


	17. Capitulo XVII Amigo Secreto

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XVII Amigo Secreto

-¡Sherlock devuélvemelo!

-No-

-¡OH por todos los cielos! ¿Realmente tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?- preguntó el medico bordeando el ataque de histeria.

El detective parecía hacer caso omiso a las quejas de su compañero. El hombre, llevo a la altura de sus ojos el paquete envuelto en papel de regalo mientras razonaba:

"_Tamaño medio, __peso ligero, aparentemente blando_,- recito viendo pasar ante sus ojos la evidencia_- No emite sonido al moverlo, ¿un muñeco de felpa?_- se planteó como hipótesis_- No lo creo, deberías sentirse los bordes, __las costuras, ojos y nariz_.- se respondió cuando lo levantaba a contraluz en búsqueda de otra pista.

-Sherlock…

-¡No ahora John! Grito el detective, mientras intentaba oler el contenido del paquete.

-¿Sherlock, no puedes simplemente preguntarme que es?- gruño el ex militar

"_no es un muñeco, tampoco es un libro ni una caja con argollas… ¿que es? ¡Que es lo que sueles regalar cuando juegas a ese estúpido jueguito!_"- siguió meditando en voz alta a toda velocidad.

-OH no ¡Alto ahí!- amenazo el rubio- No permitiré que taches de estupido el sociabilizar con la gente que son mis compañeros, solo por que nos gusta jugar al "amigo secreto".

-¿Les gusta jugar?.. ¡Ja! John, sé perfectamente bien que esa clase de recreaciones, no están en tu área.

-¿Por qué crees eso…?- iba a preguntar cuando se detuvo en seco- Mejor olvídalo- se resigno al fin

-Es obvio que te sentiste incomodo al saber que tendrías que entregarle un regalo a una completa desconocida de tu trabajo- explico Sherlock reafirmando su punto

-¿Como…?-

-¡Es un pañuelo John!- Grito el detective con obviedad- No le regalarías eso a un hombre-

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces… la pregunta que queda es… ¿Quien es?

-¿Perdón, que?

-¡La mujer John!- exclamo el detective

-No creo que sea conveniente…-

-¡John!

-¡No Sherlock, no te diré!- dijo el medico caminando eufórico, deteniéndose en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados

-Es…de ¿Kathy? mhh… no lo creo, no te habla desde que casi la matan en uno de nuestros casos…-se dijo a si mismo Holmes- ¡Espera, la nueva enfermera Grace!- expresó juntando las manos aplaudiendo- No, es demasiado joven para ti- hizo una pausa mirando loa expresión de "tevoyapatearelculo" de John- cuando digo joven… sabes lo que quiero decir…-intentó señalar- ¿ahora me dirás quien es?-

-¡Sherlock Holmes, deja de insistir!-

- ¡No hasta que me digas de quien es el regalo!- le amenazo acusadoramente

-¡Es ridículo!- estallo John

-¡Ridículo es que tu no me lo digas!- le reprocho con hastío

-¡¿Por que tendría que hacerlo?!-

-¡Por que es necesario!

-¿Necesario?

-¡Mi cerebro se pudre John!

-¡Ahh muy bien y yo tengo que entretenerte para evitar que tu gran intelecto se aburra!- dijo sin creérselo

Sherlock bufó mientras se paseaba sin descanso de un lado a otro. El detective se detuvo frente al ventanal respiró hondo y con resignación se giro para encarar a su blogger

-Por favor- dijo haciendo la mejor cara de victima

A pesar de que a Watson se le movió el corazón, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Sherlock como para saber cuando usaba uno de sus trucos.

-Lo siento, pero no te lo diré- respondió John- No al menos hasta que lo haya entregado.

-¿Por que?

-Por que la última vez intentaste experimentar con el regalo de la señora Hudson.

-No sabía que era para ella- se defendió

-Y aunque no lo hubiera sido, ¡no tenías que destruirlo!

Holmes frunció el ceño, se acercó hasta su violín y empuño el arco como tratándose de un arma. Se detuvo un momento antes de seguir su acción encontrando sus ojos fríos con los confundidos de John para empezar a embestir contra el instrumento sacando melodías tortuosas.

-Sherlock…- le llamo John tapándose los oídos, francamente los sonidos del instrumento eran aterradores.

-¡SHERLOCK!- grito a todo pulmón cuando ya no podía tolerar más los chillidos de las cuerdas

-¿Sucede algo John?- preguntó el mas alto con toda calma

John miro a su compañero este parecía decidido a torturarlo hasta que le revelara la identidad de su "amiga secreta". El medico podía incluso hasta notar el asomo de una diminuta sonrisa entre los labios el menor de los Holmes que estaba próximo a reclamar su victoria.

Watson vio con pavor, como el detective consultor elevaba nuevamente el arco para volver a producir esa horrorosa melodía, entonces haciendo todo el uso de la poca paciencia que un quedaba le hizo señas para que se detuviera en el instante.

-Esta bien, esta bien tu ganas te diré lo que quieres saber- se rindió

-¿quien es?- preguntó estoico

-Sobre el regalo, estas en lo correcto es un pañuelo. Mi amiga secreta es la jefa del área de pediatría, su nombre es Susan y es una mujer casada de 50 años, como veras no tienes que preocuparte- soltó John lo último con un poco de sarcasmo

Sherlock lo escruto de pies a cabeza una y luego otra vez, antes de quedar satisfecho. Holmes finalmente asintió con la cabeza, giro sobre sus pasos y se encerró en su habitación.

Afuera John aún estaba desconcertado, no sabía aún como interpretar la actitudes de su compañero de piso, sin embargo al menos por ahora podría hacer un chocolate caliente y beberlo frente a la chimenea mientras comenzaba a relajarse, ya que Sherlock había descubierto el misterio, el caso de su "amiga secreta".

Notas:

Hola! Estamos en vísperas de navidad… estos dias son caóticos, lo siento por todos quienes trabajan el día de navidad (me incluyo entre ellos) pero animo! en la noche cuando estemos celebrando sabremos que valio la pena!.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, mil gracias por leer! Y por dejar review que como les dije me animan a seguir!


	18. Capitulo XVIII Cantando Villancicos

**Gracias por seguir el fic! feliz navidad a todos! :)**

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XVIII Cantando Villancicos

_Sabes mi amor pórtate bien_

_No debes llorar ¿sabes por que?_

_Santa Claus llego a la ciudad_

_Todo lo apunta todo lo ve_

_Sigue los pasos estés donde estés_

_Santa Claus llego a la ciudad_

_Santa claus llego a la ciudad, Villancico_

De todas las cosas que sucedían en navidad, esta era la que más le perturbaba.

Estaba en las calles, las casas, las tiendas, los taxis, inclusive ¡la morgue!…

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se salvaba, cuando se trataba de las canciones de navidad.

Esas pegajosas melodías se reproducían de boca en boca. En cada lugar y espacio en el que iba. Ahí estaban esas canciones con contenidos extraños y alegres que solo hablaban de lo maravilloso del espíritu de las fiestas.

Y Sherlock estaba harto. Había tenido suficiente esa mañana con acudir al llamado de Lestrade para terminar resolviendo un aburrido hurto a un banco. ¿Y ahora? Por supuesto, nada mejor que ir en el taxi con un conductor que infectado del _"espíritu navideño._Holmes se aguanto a regañadientes las canciones y las luces tornasoles que adornaban el vehiculo_._ Finalmente el chofer se detuvo frente al 221b de Baker Street. Sherlock entrego con desgano el dinero al hombre antes de salir casi huyendo del Taxi, estaba harto de los villancicos, y lo ultimo que quería, era oír otra más de esas horribles canciones en lo que quedaba del día.

Holmes subió las escaleras que llevaban a su piso, Sherlock aún se encontraba malhumorado cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento mientras recordaba que las cosas siempre podían ser peor…

Las mismas melodías alegres de las que venía huyendo ¡se encontraban dentro de su propia sala de estar!, de un momento a otro, Sherlock pensó en agarrar el revolver y dispararle a la radio, sin embargo la idea cambio levemente cuando la música se puso lenta, iniciando una nueva canción:

_Noche de paz, noche de amor,  
Todo duerme en derredor.  
Entre sus astros que esparcen su luz  
Bella anunciando al niñito Jesús  
Brilla la estrella de paz  
Brilla la estrella de paz_

Sherlock rodó los ojos, ¡cuanto sentimentalismo había en esas letras!, no obstante, justo cuando iba a encargarse de hacer desaparecer esa música de su departamento, vió a su compañero de piso tarareando alegremente una de los coros en la cocina. John dejo de cantar en cuanto sintió a Sherlock regresar al piso, el medico alzo la vista y con una sonrisa diminuta saludó.

-Supongo que terminaste el caso-dijo John relajado, el ex militar se veía radiante

-Obviamente- contesto en seco

-¿Difícil?-

-No, Aburrido-

John se sonrió ante la expresión teatral de desilusión que mostró su compañero.

-Estaba haciendo una merienda, ¿te gustaría un poco?- preguntó levantando el plato en el que estaba preparando los alimentos,

Sherlock, lo pensó un poco antes de asentir dejándose caer de lleno en su sofá. John sonrío de nuevo y comenzó a preparar el plato de Sherlock mientras seguía canturreando algunas frases de la canción.

Holmes lo seguía observando desde su puesto, encontraba de cierta manera "curiosa" la actitud de John y de su espíritu navideño.

Watson estaba terminando de preparar las raciones cuando sintió un par de ojos colgarse de su espalda, el cirujano dejo de cantar y miró a su amigo mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Que pasa?

-Apaga esa música-

-¿Por qué?, es navidad

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero me esta volviendo loco!

-Sherlock, te recuerdo que aprendiste villancicos de navidad para el caso que resolvimos la semana pasada

-¡Si pero justamente fue por un caso!

-¡No me interesa si es para investigar o no!- dijo John elevando la voz.- aprendiste y cantaste esas canciones y no moriste por hacerlo, así que puedo pensar que no te hará daño el escucharlas un poco más

-John...

-No, ni una palabra más- le amenazó.

Si en ese momento Sherlock hubiera podido fulminar a alguien con la mirada, sin duda lo habría hecho. Y Watson fue conciente de eso. Los ojos azules como el hielo parecieron traspasarlo de un momento a otro. El detective estaba furioso y harto de toda la "tonterías de la navidad" y aunque en esos días había hecho esfuerzos, "sobrenaturales" para poder llevar las tradiciones navideñas en paz, finamente había sucumbido ante la atrocidad de los "villancicos"

Holmes empuño sus manos guardando en ellas toda la tensión que sentía vibrar por sus venas, y entonces dando un par de zancadas se encerró en su habitación.

John lo miro desaparecer con cansancio, francamente no entendía la aprensión de Sherlock con estas fechas… Pese a ello el ex militar no dejaría que eso arruinara su sesión de música navideña. Por lo que subió un poco más el sonido al estereo antes de volver a cantar una melodía más escandalosa.

Era cerca de la media noche, el genio aún permanecía encerrado en su cuarto, y no había dado señales de vida. John se había paseado de un lado a otro haciendo ruido en la sala central, acompañado aún de las "felices tonadas", Sherlock por un momento se pregunto ¿Cuántos discos había sido capaz de adquirir John para las fiestas? Pensaba para sí, entre tanto oía el sonido de una explosión provenir desde el exterior y con ella una baja de voltaje que los dejo a oscuras.

El detective se movió entre penumbras tan solo ayudado por la luz diminuta de su móvil, casi chocando en el instante en el que salió de su habitación.

-¿Sherlock que ha pasado?

-Al parecer se fundió uno de los circuitos de energía- dijo el detective.

John se resigno a no tener más del "ambiente navideño" que tanto anhelaba. De un momento a otro con la perdida de electricidad, había desparecido todo, se habían ido las luces brillantes del pino y el sonido de la música impregnando el aire.

Watson encendió un par de velas y la chimenea para iluminar la sala, el medico comenzó a calentar agua para hacerse un té y luego ir a dormir.

Y aunque Holmes debería estar feliz de no escuchar más esa molesta música, algo profundo en su pecho le hizo sentirse un poco mal por su amigo. John se veía feliz tarareando las canciones y ahora, que estaba sin ellas se veía algo apagado, incluso desanimado.

Sherlock, no entendía bien las emociones, sin embargo cuando sus ojos quedaron atrapados en los de John, el detective supo lo que tenía que hacer.

El hombre de ciencia se arrimo a la ventana, tomo su violín y girándose para mirar directamente a su amigo, comenzó a tocar:

John se quedo pasmado, no se lo esperaba, al menos no de Sherlock

-¿por que?- preguntó el medico confundido

Sherlock siguió tocando, aquellas melodías hermosas con maestría, el detective se detuvo un momento y con la misma mirada intensa le contestó.

-por que te gustan y por que te hacen feliz-

El medico sintió la electricidad erizar su piel, cuando escucho la respuesta. John sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a tararear nuevamente las canciones, por que ningún disco podía compararse a tener a Sherlock tocando para él.


	19. Capitulo XIX Santa Claus

Feliz navidad a todos, gracias a **BarsaBarshova **por el comentario y a todos quienes leen y ahora el fan fic!

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XIX Santa Claus

_-¿Papí quien es santa Claus_?-Preguntó una vocecita diminuta.

John miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el causante de la pregunta. Ahí escondido entre medio de sus piernas, un pequeño de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos azules como el hielo sonreía con un poco de vergüenza.

-Santa Claus es quien te trae los regalos en navidad, siempre y cuando te portes bien Hamish- explico John a su hijo de tan solo 3 años

-¡Ahh es el hombre gande de ropas dojas!- dijo frunciendo el ceño igual que su otro padre.

-John le acaricio los rizos rebeldes con mucha ternura- si cariño, pero debes recordar ser bueno con todas las personas-

-¡Papí do soy un nino muy bueno!- estallo saltando por la habitación- ¿verdad Papá?- preguntó al hombre que estaba sentado analizando una muestra de tejidos.

El detective detuvo su trabajo y levantó la vista reflejando en sus ojos azules la imagen de su joven hijo, el hombre vio como la alegría crecía en el menor quien esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

-Si Hamish, eres un niño muy bueno, pero debes recordar hacerle caso a tu padre- dijo el viendo como su hijo daba saltitos de alegría

-¡Sii entonces Santa venda y me dara mil regalos! soltó brincando hacia el regazo de John, quien ahora yacía en el sofá.

-Tranquilo cariño, no es necesario agitarse, todavía falta mucho para que Santa llegue, recién estamos en diciembre.- explico John acariciando los cabellos de su niño.

Hamish se mostró un poco decepcionado, quería ver a Santa Claus en persona- sin embargo si Papa le decía que debía esperar, tendría que hacerlo.

John se maravillo al ver como el pequeño de tan solo tres años luchaba contra su razonamiento interno, era muy parecido a Sherlock en la inteligencia y a la vez semejante a sí mismo en el carácter.

El medico estaba tan ensimismado arrullando a su hijo, que no se dio cuenta cuando un par de labios se dejaron caer en su frente. John casi por inercia exhalo entregándose a la sensación con confianza. El ex militar abrió los ojos y de inmediato se encontró con la mirada de Sherlock. Este los observaba sereno y con un brillo que solo tenía para su familia.

Watson se sintió feliz, era en momentos como ese en que parecía que su pecho estaba tan hinchado que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Sherlock quien como siempre se las ingeniaba para leer su mente, le sonrió con picardía. Dejó una caricia rápida en el pelo de su primogénito, antes de inclinarse hacia John y besarlo.

Literalmente Watson sintió que tenía mariposas en el estomago, los labios delgados y suaves de su pareja parecían haber sido hechos para encajar con los suyos.

John suspiró mientras sentía a Sherlock sonreír contra su boca, y entonces…

Solo había calor, la sensación se suavidad se volvió un poco áspera, fría, incluso inerte.

Algo estaba sucediendo, y el no se había dado cuenta aún.

-John… John despierta

-mhh Sher..lock- gruño aún somnoliento...- ¿que?- ¡Que pasa donde esta Hamish!- exclamo sentándose de golpe en la cama, mirando desorbitadamente a su alrededor.

-¿Hamish?- preguntó Sherlock alzando una ceja

-¡Sii Hamish, nuestro hij…!- John corto su alegato a la mitad de camino, repetidamente algo en su cerebro le dijo que estaba equivocado…

-John has estado soñando, vine hasta tu habitación por que gritabas mi nombre.

El medico se ruborizo sintiéndose atrapado. Todo lo que había vivido, aquella cómoda y calida realidad, no había sido más que una ilusión creada por su cabeza, por que ¡Quien creería que Sherlock Holmes el hombre _"casadoconmitrabajo_" podría sucumbir a una relación de pareja y más aún a ser padre!

-Oh dios…solo fue un sueño- gimió Watson masajeándose las sienes

-Evidentemente- aseveró el detective- ¿Quién es Hamish?- preguntó

John sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, ¿como podría explicarle a su compañero lo que había estado soñando?-bueno… el era ya sabes… mi hijo, dentro del sueño…- contestó el medico un poco apenado.

-¿Tuyo y de quien más? – cuestiono el moreno, Sherlock tenía un par de hipótesis pero tenía que descartar ciertas cosas antes de armar un resultado.

-Mío…era mío, ¡¿p-por que me preguntas eso, si solo fue un sueño?!- dijo nervioso

-Por que es importante-

-¿Importante para quien?- objeto el medico refunfuñando

-era mío también ¿verdad?- se atrevió a decir el detective, ante el silencio que evidentemente termino de delatar a John.

-ahora ya lo sabes… y te advierto que no quiero escuchar tus opiniones al respecto. Ha sido solo un sueño y no se de donde diablos ha venido…-se quejo avergonzado- pero es algo que jamás pasara así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos- suspiro John levantándose de la cama y haciendo el camino hacia la cocina, necesitaba un poco de té.

Sherlock se quedo pensativo, en tanto lo veía alejarse ¿Por qué John estaba teniendo ese tipos de sueños? ¿Qué podría significar todo eso? …

-Hamish- repitió en voz baja. Aunque John no fuera partidario de su nombre, este sonaba de alguna manera agradable, cuando se pensaba en alguna personita pequeña.

-No lo creo- se dijo el detective convenciéndose, sin embargo al echar un vistazo a John no podía evitar pensar en que Hamish es un nombre precioso para un niño…

Por que ¿quien sabe…?

Ya que si algo había aprendido Sherlock Holmes al lado de su blogger, era que John Watson jamás sería alguien predecible.

Y justamente eso, era lo que le gustaba,

Notas:

Feiz navidad! espero lo estén pasando fantástico. Un abrazo y gracias! Por leer!


	20. Capitulo XX Cena de Navidad

Feliz navidad a todos JOJOJO! **Tuty gracias por el comentario! Y gracias a todos por seguir las historias!**

Y ahora el fanfic:

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XX Cena de Navidad

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡¿por que lo hiciste?!- exclamo Holmes

-¿perdón que?

-¡Lo que has hecho John!

-Sherlock, creo que aún no sé de que me estas hablando

-No te hagas el inocente, se muy bien que ese coche en el que venías era uno de los de Mycrof!- le acuso

-Si y que tiene que ver con…

-¡Todo!

-Por todos los cielos, podrías dejar de gritarme y decirme que esta ocurriendo

-¡Tu aceptaste la invitación!- le dijo señalando el sobre que tenía entre sus manos

-si, ¿algún problema?-

-¡por supuesto que lo hay!

-Sherlock no creo que sea tan malo ir a la cena de navidad de tu familia…-

-Que sabes tú de lo que es eso- le respondió con asco- si fueras un "fan" de la familia deberías estar con tu hermana Harriet ¡oh! Claro lo olvidaba, ¡si es que no esta tan ebria como para notarlo!

-Sherlock basta…-

-Ah claro, prefieres esconderte de tu familia y a cambio me atas a la mía, ¿John acaso sabes lo que es compartir una mesa con Mycrof y mami?

-No pero…

-¡Pero nada! Lo has arruinado, llevaba 4 años ¿sabes? 4 evitando esas estupidas reuniones

-¡Quería conocerla!- el volumen de su voz subió de repente - quería ver a la mujer que te crio cuando niño- susurró John enojado

Sherlock no recordaba en mucho tiempo haberse quedado sin palabras, y esa era una de ellas. La curiosidad que John sentía hacia su madre le parecía algo realmente extraño. ¿Desde cuando a alguien le interesaba su vida?, no recordaba a nadie que lo había echo antes de John.

-Creo que te has vuelto loco John- dijo finalmente observando a su compañero

-no estoy loco- se defendió

-¿Entonces, por que harías una idiotez tan grande como aceptar la invitación?- se quejo de nuevo con voz agitada

-Nada va a cambiarlo Sherlock, ya acepte la invitación y tendremos que ir a la cena.

Sherlock resopló con fastidio, el detective no tenía la intención de ir a la comida navideña de los Holmes, ni de si quiera hacer el menor esfuerzo por intentarlo.

-¿A donde vas?

-A donde sea John, mientras este lejos de esa cena-

-Sherlock…

-No John, no iré a ese lugar-

John percibió un atisbo de amenaza en esa última declaración antes de ver como su compañero cogía su abrigo para salir.

-Pensé que eras un sociopata- soltó Watson

-Lo soy, uno altamente funcional-

-Pero no te estas comportando como uno-rió el medico- ¿de eso se trata eh? Evitas el asunto cuando algo te molesta, lo ignoras y prefieres huir antes de enfrentarlo. ¿Qué esta sucediendo Sherlock? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

El detective lo miró dubitativo , se tambaleo un poco cuando camino hasta el sillón que John solía usar y se sentó en él.

Watson vio en ese gesto su oportunidad, por lo que se arriesgo a intentarlo, el buen doctor se arrodillo frente a su amigo y apretando una de sus antebrazos lo incito a hablar

-Cuéntame lo que pasó- le pidió con calma

-no me gusta escucharlos- explico - ellos nunca están conformes con lo que hago…-

-¿Ellos, Mycroft y tu Madre?

Holmes asintió, desviando la mirada, su expresión era similar a la de un niño perdido.

-Mycroft siempre fue el preferido de Mamá, en cambio yo tenía un poco más de afinidad con "Padre" y la abuela Helena.

John sintió enseguida que algo no estaba bien, ¿Por qué Sherlock jamás los había mencionado? ¿Qué había sucedido? A Watson se le oprimió el pecho cuando se dio cuenta, de que todas las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza iban en la misma dirección.

-Ellos están muertos- dijo leyendo la mente de John- Padre murió a causa de un accidente y la abuela…-hizo una pausa- ella nos dejo hace cuatro años.

Cuatro años. Hace cuatro años que Sherlock no iba a la cena familiar- pensó John.

-Sherlock- dijo el medico apretando su mano en la del detective que yacía sobre su rodilla- mírame- lo llamo con suavidad- lo siento, yo no sabía que esto era tan delicado para ti.

-lo sé-

-Pero aún pienso que sería agradable ir a cenar con ellos, después de todo son tu familia y a su manera se preocupan por ti- explico John mientras pensaba para sí en la manera retorcida de hacer las cosas que tenía Mycroft

Sherlock no dijo nada, parecía no querer compartir lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

-Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?- le llamo John sujetando su rostro con ambas manos- iré contigo si quieres ir- sentenció

Holmes lo miro perplejo, ¿John realmente quería acompañarlo a la cena?

-No seré agradable- dijo refiriéndose a la comida

-lo sé-

-Tampoco guardare mis modales- le amenazo

-de acuerdo- sonrió el medico

-No tolerare las ironias de Mycroft

-Nunca lo haces…- se rió

-y puedo ser muy poco amable y quizás dar los peores regalos-

-desde luego, aunque podría ayudarte con los regalos-

-Aun así, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-iré, siempre que tu lo quieras- respondió acariciando una de las mejillas del detective

Sherlock tosió despacio, se levantó de su sitio y estiró las piernas.

"Iremos"

Dijo al cabo de poco.

Estaba decidido, irían a la cena de navidad.

John conocería a su madre y él, bueno… él estaría bien, por que no estaría solo, esta vez iría con John.

Notas:

Hola! Felices fiestas :)! A todos gracias por leer!


	21. Capitulo XXI Otras Tradiciones

**Tuty, gracias nuevamente por el comentario, a todos gracias por leer!**

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XXI Otras Tradiciones

Sherlock estaba sentado entre penumbras mientras observaba su computadora portátil, el detective llevaba al menos un par de horas leyendo, analizando y seleccionando sin detenerse los archivos y la información que surgía a través de las páginas de Internet.

-¿No vas a dormir esta noche?- escucho preguntar a John quien venía descendiendo desde su dormitorio.

-No aún, estoy investigando-

-¿Lestrade envió un caso?- preguntó John sorprendido

El detective negó con la cabeza, sus dedos seguían moviéndose frenéticos en el teclado.

-Estoy aprendiendo algunas nuevas costumbres navideñas- soltó

-¿Ah si?- contestó curioso el medico inclinándose sobre el hombro del detective para leer el contenido

-¿tradiciones yugoslavas?- preguntó alzando una ceja en tanto sus ojos recorrían el texto-¡Los hijos Atan a sus madres y padres de los pies para pedirles los regalos!- exclamo incrédulo

-así es, es una actitud muy interesante-

-¡Eso no es interesante, es ridículo!- Watson suspiró mientras seguía leyendo la otras historias- al menos no tenemos que esconder las escobas por que las robaran los brujos- dijo en voz baja para sí al leer la tradición navideña Noruega.

-Navidad es una época de extraños sucesos- declaró Sherlock languidamente– ¿y usted doctor Watson, nunca ha sido parte de un suceso diferente en navidad? Preguntó el hombre con voz de barítono.

John no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso al recordar cierto incidente en el que se involucró hace algunos años, no obstante la idea de esfumo tan rápido como vino.

Era imposible que Sherlock…

No, no había posibilidad.

Sin embargo al oír el inicio de la música de **Mariah Carey** "_**All I want for Christmas is you**__" __Watson sintió la vergüenza avanzar por su cuello y mejillas._

John trago duro, mientras seguía renegando la idea en su cabeza, no obstante al ver la sonrisa petulante de su amigo, todo se derrumbo.

-¡Jesús! ¡¿Como encontraste ese video?!- gritó John con la sangre abombada en sus mejillas

Sherlock levantó una ceja y curvo sus labios mientras lo miraba- Sabes que eso no es lo importante John, ¿por que no me lo habías dicho?

-¡Oh por favor!, por que eso fue solo una humorada en el ejercito, se suponía que el video no sería visto por nadie más que nosotros.

-Al parecer alguien no recordó ese asunto y lo subió a Internet- canturreo Sherlock pegando sus ojos a la pantalla.

-¡Ya deja eso!- grito John quitándole su computadora de las manos

-Vamos John, no seas aburrido, esa es la parte donde sales tú cantando

-¡Sherlock!

-Debo decir que el uniforme te viene- lo molestó el detective

-¡Sherlock!

-Podríamos hacer un video de navidad en la morgue- dijo Sherlock entusiasmado

-Alto ahí, ¡Sherlock Holmes, no haremos eso!

-¿por que no? Tu hiciste uno en un barco de guerra.

-¡Pero eso fue por que estábamos celebrando que nos habían dejado regresar para las fiestas!- se defendió

-¡Celebrar es solo una excusa! Debatió el detective, quien dando un salto ya estaba de pie en medio de la sala

-¡A ti no te gustan las fiestas!-

Sherlock se río un poco antes de perderse en su cuarto. John estaba totalmente abatido. ¿Desde cuando Sherlock le gustaba celebrar la navidad así? ¿Quizás era solo una excusa para irritar a Mycroft?

De todas maneras John había aprendido algo nuevo. Nunca, pero nunca, volver a hacer un video para navidad así de ridículo.

Menos aun si su compañero de piso era un genio sociopata, que de seguro almacenaría la información en un lugar del palacio mental, donde jamás se borraría.

Notas:

Ok, se que salio extraño pero me puse a pensar en el video que hizo la tripulación del destructor de la **Royal Navy** HMS Ocean cuando les dijeron que regresarían a casa para las fiestas, me imagine que hubiera pasado si John hubiese sido participe del video.

Les recomiendo que vean el video se entretendrán un rato.

Aunque tranquilos se que John fue a Afganistán y que era medico de guerra.

Pero un poco de imaginación nunca esta de más eh?

Gracias por leer, Review!


	22. Capitulo XXII Deseos

Dedicado a todos los que sueñan, por que de sueños vive el hombre.

Gracias por leer!

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XXII Deseos

-¿Que es ese olor?- pregunto John al regresar al piso. El medico venía arrastrando las compras de la semana.

-Budín, por supuesto John- contestó el más alto batiendo el contenido en una fuente- ¿trajiste leche?-

-Si- respondió el rubio mientras le acercaba un bidón - ¿y que estamos haciendo preguntó curioso?- inclinándose a ver el contenido

-¿no es evidente?-

-por supuesto que lo es- resoplo John- se que es un budín, quiero decir, es raro que tú lo hagas ¿es para un experimento?

-No.

-¿Entonces?-

-Sostén esto- dijo Sherlock entregándole el bidón con leche-

-supongo que es para algo importante entonces- murmuró John mirando el frasco en sus manos.

-Supones bien-

-Podrías dejar el misterio y decirme entonces ¿que es lo que estas haciendo?- le espeto

Holmes estaba apunto de responder cuando el crujir de las escaleras alerto de la llegada de un visitante.

El detective consultor siguió en lo suyo mientras saludaba.

-Hola Lestrade…-

Greg intercambio un par de miradas llenas de desconcierto con John, el medico se encogió de hombros mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

-¿Como están chicos? – comenzó saludando

-Bien, ahora a que has venido-preguntó Holmes

-¡Sherlock!- lo regaño John

-Bueno, mi visita esta vez ha sido por un asunto distinto al de siempre, comenzó.

-lo sé ahora, la pregunta- insistió el detective mientras batía la mezcla

-¡Estas cocinando!- exclamo Lestrade con asombro

-Si, para tu sorpresa puedo hacerlo, - le corto-ahora la pregunta por favor

-muy bien- dijo el hombre buscando en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta

-Mycroft me pidió que te diera esto- dijo estirándole un sobre

Holmes hizo un gesto a John para que este lo tomara y leyera por él.

-Es la confirmación para la cena de navidad-

-Sherlock suspiró dramáticamente, en tanto Watson le daba una mirada de "ya hemos hablado de esto"

-Dile a Mycrof que iremos por favor- le pidió John

El inspector se quedo asombrado, realmente John Watson había sido capaz de hacer lo que nadie en todos esos años.

-¿De verdad? Eso es todo. ¿Sin trucos?- cuestiono desconfiado

-ya has oído a John- respondió Sherlock- ahora por favor, dile a mi hermano que deje de enviar a su novio a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Lestrade sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras asentía nerviosamente despidiéndose. En pocos segundos, los dos inquilinos volvieron a estar solos.

-¡Por que hiciste eso!- le reprochó John molesto por el comportamiento mal educado de su amigo

-¿que tiene? Todos saben que el y Mycrof son pareja- expresó con obviedad

Watson se quedo pasmado. Al parecer el era e único que no se había dado cuenta…

-Oh esta bien, realmente no quiero saberlo- se quejó el medico- ¿y me vas a decir que es lo que estas haciendo?- preguntó con cansancio

-Esto es un budín de los deseos John.- declaró solemnemente

-¿Budín de que? ¿Quien te ha enseñado semejante cosa?

-Nuestra querida señora Hudson, por supuesto- revelo- Ella me hizo hacer uno hace muchos años atrás, antes que nos conociéramos.- explico- el mecanismo es sencillo, consiste en hacer el budín mientras se pide un deseo, luego dejar caer en el algunas monedas de plata y si en tu porción se encuentra alguna tu deseo se hará realidad-

El medico lo miró como si repentinamente le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-¿Tu crees en eso?- le preguntó sin creérselo

-Ciertamente no. Pero han habido ciertas "situaciones" donde la experiencia me ha demostrado lo contrario.

-¿A que te refieres?

El genio medito en silencio antes de contestar la pregunta de su amigo

-No tiene importancia- expresó mirando hacia la pared.

-¿Si no tiene importancia, por que lo haces?- preguntó John curioso

Sherlock medito la pregunta, recordó la primera vez que había pedido un deseo en su vida. Había sido luego de salvarse de una sobredosis de drogas.

La señora Hudson había preparado el budín y se lo había ofrecido mientras lo incitaba a pedir un deseo.

"no quiero volver a estar solo"- fue la idea infantil que se coló en sus pensamientos.

Un año después, un encuentro inusual en el hospital lo hizo encontrarse con John Watson.

La segunda vez que lo había hecho fue después de casi morir a manos de uno de los integrantes de la red de Moriarty.

Sherlock recordó haber mirado la moneda de plata que había encontrado en su ración de budín…

"quiero vivir" había pensado antes de cerrar los ojos, visualizar a John y sentir como la sangre se escabullía de sus venas.

Y esa vez, al igual que la anterior el deseo se había cumplido.

La última vez que había pedido un deseo fue esa noche de navidad en la que regreso a su viejo departamento, recordaba haber sentido un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la expresión de asombro del medico al verle.

"quiero que me perdone"

Había pedido.

Y el resultado no podía ser de otra manera.

Y ahora ¿que era lo que pediría? ¿que era lo que motivaba su fe por sobre su razón?

El detective sacudió la cabeza. Conocía la respuesta. Lo había notado a regañadientes hace poco, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo abiertamente.

El hombre de cabellos rizados hecho una mirada al ex militar. John se había alejado hace unos momentos y ahora estaba cómodamente en su sillón, mirando la televisión.

"quiero que este siempre a mi lado" pensó mientras terminaba de cocinar y servía dos porciones.

John recibió con sorpresa la suya y pensó en un deseo para que se le cumpliera.

Después de todo no perdía nada con intentarlo.

El medico levantó la vista y se encontró con el elegante perfil de su compañero.

No pudo evitar que la sensación de calor avanzara en su pecho, y menos el deseo egoísta emerger en su mente.

"quisiera que me ame"- pidió con todas sus fuerzas mientras probaba el primer bocado

Ambos acabaron de comer sus raciones.

Sherlock se veía un poco desilusionado e incluso de mal humor. Esta vez no había encontrado ni una moneda en su ración.

Holmes miró a John y se dio cuenta de que este sonreía abiertamente.

John no dejo de sonreír ni siquiera cuando preguntó:

-¿Sherlock, cuantas monedas de plata pusiste en el budín?-

-ocho, respondió de inmediato ¿por que?

-tengo siete- declaró riendo

Sherlock no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa a Watson. Quizás esta vez no había tenido suerte con su deseo, sin embargo John si la había tenido, y definitivamente cualquiera que fuera su ambición se cumpliría.

Lo que Sherlock no sabía era que sus deseos, siempre habían sido los mismos.

Notas:

Holaa otra vez yo, bueno este capitulo se basa en la tradición del budin que hacen en Inglaterra consiste en lo que Sherlock explicaba antes, se pide un deseo mientras se hace el budín se le agregan monedas de plata y se reparten las porciones.

No lo sé, yo encontré que era justo para este capitulo.

Espero de corazón les halla al menos robado una sonrisa.

Review?


	23. Capitulo XXIII Familia

**LackyChan y tuty gracias por los comentarios!**

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XXIII La Familia

-¡No puedo creer que hallas echo eso!- exclamó John mientras corrían

Habían asistido a la cena de navidad de los Holmes y tal como lo habían previsto, el resultado fue un desastre.

Sherlock y Mycroft lograron mantener una conversación hasta el momento en que salieron sus ridículas rivalidades de niñez. Y con ello la ansiada noche de paz había sido lanzada al olvido.

Al menos John se había llevado un grato recuerdo. Helena Holmes, la madre de Sherlock, contraria a sus expectativas. Había resultado ser una mujer amigable, con expresión calida e inmensa inteligencia.

Sherlock había heredado indiscutiblemente la turbiedad de sus ojos y su belleza. Y Mycroft su carácter.

La mujer le había agradecido abiertamente la buena influencia que le daba a su hijo menor, a quien se le veía, según ella un carácter más pulido y tolerante.

John había intentado desviar la conversación cada vez que ella había sacado a flote la maravillosa "química" que existía en su "relación" y pese a que el medico le explicara que entre Sherlock y el no existía nada más que una amistad (y un beso que fugazmente habían compartido al quedar bajo un muerdago) Helena tan solo le había ignorado insistiendo en que su sincronía se veía a metros.

Se encontraban fuera de los dominios de la mansión de los Holmes, seguían corriendo, sus piernas casi ni se sentían y sus corazones parecían ser aves enjauladas.

John fue el primero en doblarse y respirar profundo, en cuanto se detuvieron en un callejón.

Sherlock se paro a su lado mientras miraba el cielo estrellado que los cubría esa noche.

-¿bonito verdad?- dijo Holmes mirando el cielo mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su chaqueta, resaltando aún más sus pómulos afilados

John tardo un poco en recuperar el aire para responder:

-lo es, ¡pero eso que hiciste antes estuvo muy mal!- le sermoneó

Sherlock rodó los ojos, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Era obvio que John lo regañaría.

-Se lo merecía y lo sabes- dijo

-Puede que sea verdad- resopló John- pero estábamos en presencia de tu madre, no debiste arrojarle la copa de vino a Mycroft

-¡Me comparo con Anderson!- se quejó

-Eso fue después de que le sacaras el asunto de su peso-

-¡no es relevante!- se defendió Holmes

Ahora fue el turno de John de rodar la vista, francamente no entendía como dos hombres tan inteligentes podían ser tan, infantiles para ciertas cosas.

-Esta bien, como sea. ¡No esta bien que hagas esas cosas!, quien sabe lo que hubiera podido pasar si es que Lestrade no hubiese estado ahí.- suspiró resignado

-¿Sinceramente John, me crees tan débil frente a mi hermano?

-¡Por supuesto que no Sherlock!, pero no es bueno que cada vez que se vean terminen así-

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera responder, el teléfono móvil de John comenzó a sonar, el medico tomo el aparato respondiendo a la llamada.

Holmes vio como el rostro de Watson pasaba de una expresión tranquila a una de enfado e incluso, temor. El detective pensó que su compañero terminaría gritando en cualquier momento, sin embargo este solo se despidió y cortó la llamada.

-¿Que?- dijo al cabo de unos minutos

-nada…- contesto el detective

-¿Lo sabes verdad?-

-sí- contestó

Aparentemente el asunto se trataba de algo complicado para John. El detective pudo deducir eso casi al inicio de la conversación, y ahora, con el silencio entre ellos, podía afirmarlo.

-¿Harry de nuevo?- dijo Holmes incitando a John para que hablara

-Si, ha tenido una recaída- suspiró cansado- me ha llamado Clara, su novia. Estaba en el hospital,-cada vez sus palabras sonaban más pesadas- ella no sabía que hacer-

-¿Quieres verla?

-Es imposible, la ciudad donde vive esta a dos horas de aquí y hoy siendo noche buena no habrán taxis disponibles.

Holmes lo analizo con sus ojos azul profundo, John se veía realmente angustiado. El detective solo tardo un par de segundos en decidir que hacer. Shelock tomó su celular y discutió un poco antes de llegar a un acuerdo con la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Iremos a verla- anunció Sherlock- eh hablando con Mycroft, en unos minutos llegara un vehiculo, nos llevara al hospital, y podrás estar con ella el tiempo que quieras.

En ese momento John sintió el alivio avanzar en sus venas. Vería a Harry y todo se arreglaría.

El medico sabía que su relación con su hermana no era la mejor. Tampoco es que se odiaran, simplemente ella había optado por caminos que siempre terminaban sacando lo peor de ella. Y Watson no estaba dispuesto a presenciarlo.

Luego de la visita, y asegurarse de que todo estaría bien. Sherlock y John decidieron regresar. Ambos abordaron el vehiculo sin mediar palabras, Sherlock parecía estar bien mirando el paisaje nocturno, y John apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el cansancio.

El ex militar soltó un bostezo antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos mientras murmuraba un "gracias" al detective.

Holmes lo observo caer rendido, y se quito el abrigo para cubrir a su blogger con este.

Watson se movió un poco en sueños buscando instintivamente la comodidad y el calor que hallo al apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock.

Sherlock pensó en despertarlo, pero no lo hizo.

El detective acaricio con cuidado los cabellos rubios antes de inclinarse hasta su oído y susurrar con voz suave.

-Felices fiestas John-

El medico se quejo en sueños y susurro su nombre.

Y eso fue suficiente para que el detective se sintiera pagado. Por que aunque Sherlock no comprendiera bien las relaciones familiares, el sabía que John era su otra parte, la familia no sanguínea, esa que él mismo había escogido por voluntad propia.

Notas:

Como siempre , espero que les haya gustado

**Tuty: yo creo que la moneda se la comio Hamish ajaja y sobre lo que me dijiste antes, si lo hare aparecer de nuevo :) un abrazo.**

**Lacky :Gracias por comentar que bueno que te gusto el últmo capitulo :3 espero volver a verte por estos lados un abrazo!**


	24. Capitulo XXIV Noche buena

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XXIV Noche buena

Estaba terminando de hacer los últimos preparativos para la noche buena. Esta vez era algo totalmente distinto, habían decidido pasarla solos, sin familia ni amigos.

En parte se debía a los turnos que John había estado tomando en urgencias y también al nuevo caso con el que Sherlock se estaba divirtiendo.

John podía oler el aroma al pavo en su punto. El medico estaba admirado, realmente había puesto mucho esfuerzo en la cena y Sherlock no podría negarse a comer. La sola idea le arranco una sonrisa victoriosa al medico, mientras comenzaba a arreglar los acompañamientos.

Estaba a punto de terminar su cometido, cuando un sonido estruendoso lo hizo ponerse en guardia. Watson de inmediato se acerco a la fuente del bullicio y descubrió a Sherlock luchando con un hombre en el suelo.

Ambos estaban envueltos en una lucha efervescente, el hombre de mediana estatura estaba vestido de Santa Claus y intentaba atacar a Holmes con un cuchillo que tenia empuñado.

John de inmediato reacciono y les apunto con su arma.

-¡Deténgase y suelte el cuchillo!-grito el medico al ver que Sherlock perdía la pelea a momentos.

-¡He dicho que se detenga!- grito otra vez John, sin recibir respuestas. El hombre parecía decidido a ignorarle.

Entonces sucedió algo que lo alarmo. De un movimiento a otro, el sospechoso había conseguido darle un corte minúsculo en la mejilla a Sherlock. Y ciertamente eso fue suficiente para desatar la ira del medico.

Sherlock solo sintió el ruido del disparo, seguido del hombre gritando en el piso.

El detective se puso de pie y miró al cirujano quien estaba aún con el arma entre sus manos.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Holmes

-Sí, solo le he dado en la clavícula- dijo manteniendo su postura militar y guardando su arma – ¿llamaste a Scotland Yard?

-Envié un mensaje, vienen en camino- respondió para agregar- ese fue un buen tiro.

-¿acaso lo dudas?- le dijo sonriendo- vamos hay que esposar a "Santa" antes de que intente huir en su trineo- dijo John riendo.

Minutos más tarde, cuando habían explicado lo ocurrido a la policía. Y con el hombre fuera del departamento. Watson había obligado a Sherlock a hacerse curaciones en el corte. Holmes, después de quejarse un rato y exponer los motivos por los que tachaba de exagerada la actitud de su blogger accedió por cansancio.

Una vez John acabo de poner el parche en el rostro de Sherlock, le pidió al detective que fuera a cambiarse para la cena. Holmes aún protestando acepto a regañadientes.

Después de un rato. Cuando ambos estaban sentados y con la cena frente a ellos, el ambiente se volvió calido. Ambos llevaban alcohol en las venas y las risas iban y venían de un lado a otro.

Finalmente habían terminado sentados en el sofá de Sherlock.

Sherlock le hablaba del caso en el que estaba trabajando y John le comentaba algunos síntomas extraños que había visto en pacientes recientes. El vino corría por sus sangres haciendo su efecto y la sensación de ensueño hacia que la situación se volviera mucho más irreal.

Watson estallo en una carcajada prominente que termino cuando Holmes dejo caer su cabeza en su regazo. John soltó un suspiro al verse reflejado en los ojos del más joven. Watson levanto una mano y como si se tratara de magnetismo la llevo a los rizos del más alto enredando sus dedos en ellos.

Sherlock se quejó y cerró los ojos sintiendo el masaje que John le estaba dando.

John masajeo con cuidado el cuero cabelludo del genio, rozando su cuello y frente para después volver a jugar con su casco.

-Siempre había querido hacer esto- susurró John mirándolo fijamente

-Deberías hacerlo más seguido- Gruño el detective abriendo los ojos con cansancio.- eres bueno-

John se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la mirada intensa del otro hombre, había algo en esos ojos fríos que lo hacía ponerse nervioso.

-pupilas dilatadas-

-Co-como- preguntó el medico al escuchar a su amigo

-Tus pupilas John, están dilatadas…-señalo Holmes tocando con su mano la cara del medico.

John de inmediato y casi por instinto inclino su rostro acunando su mejilla contra la palma del detective.

Solo con ese gesto Sherlock sintió una descarga de emociones crecer en su interior. El genio estaba ensimismado intentando descifrar las sensaciones que le producía su amigo.

John volvió a mecer la mejilla contra la palma del detective y coloco un beso tentativamente en ella.

-Feliz noche buena Sherlock- susurro el rubio

Y ese gesto solo provoco que Sherlock sintiera la necesidad imperiosa de besarle.

Y así lo hizo.

Sherlock atrajo a John desde el cuello, mientras él se inclinaba lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios.

Y entonces el espacio que había entre los dos desapareció.

Por que siempre había estado destinado a desaparecer.

Por que el magnetismo que existía entre ellos, hacia del choque algo inevitable.


	25. Capitulo XXV Abriendo Regalos

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XXV Abriendo Regalos

Sherlock se quito el abrigo y lo arrojó sobre la cama. El detective se paseo con calma deteniéndose frente al gran ventanal de la habitación. Holmes tomo asiento en una de las sillas, juntando ambas manos bajo su barbilla mientras meditaba los últimos aspectos de la investigación que ahora estaba haciendo.

Estaba en Cambridge, había tomado el primer tren que había encontrado en cuanto Scotland Yard le había avisado de la existencia del caso. Sherlock lo había catalogado con un numero "8" por lo que el detective tomo la decisión de desplazarse por sí mismo hasta el lugar y averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

John se encontraba en la última hora de su turno de cirugía cuando había recibido el mensaje de texto. Watson por su parte, no había estado feliz con la noticia. Conocía muy bien el carácter de su compañero de piso y sabia de su poco tacto y sobretodo "nada de empatía" con el resto. Sin embargo, ello solo provocaba que el ex militar se sintiera mucho más enfadado. ¡Se suponía que ese día irían a casa de Lestrade y abrirían los regalos en compañía de sus amigos! Pero no. Sherlock tenía que salir corriendo en cuanto el primer caso que considerara "no aburrido" se cruzara en su camino.

El medico dejó su frustración de lado, no tenía caso seguir lamentándose por ello. Sin embrago y considerando el nuevo rumbo de los acontecimientos. John decidió por su propia cuenta ir a la reunión y divertirse. No tardo mucho en llegar al departamento del detective inspector. John ingresó con mucho ánimo, siendo recibido casi en el instante, por una multitud alegre y animosa.

Comenzaron charlando de cosas triviales, pasando por los casos mas recientes hasta los chismes cotidianos de la policía. Molly comentaba el término de su última relación amorosa, mientras la Señora Hudson se había adueñado de la cocina.

John se reclino en el sofá acompañado de su fiel botella de vino, a pesar del ambiente festivo se sentía ridículamente nostálgico, (quizás era el efecto del alcohol) cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

El medico no necesitaba mirar el aparato para saber de quien era la llamada. John mostró una mueca de cansancio en cuanto vio el nombre "Sherlock" aparecer en la pantalla del celular.

Pese a su molestia evidente, el medico decidió responder al llamado de su compañero de piso. Sabía de sobra lo insistente que podía ser Sherlock si es que se le ignoraba a propósito. Por esto, el medico se escabullo de la habitación llena de risas y canciones para contestar.

-John –

-¡Hola Sherlock, lo estamos pasando muy bien sin ti, que es lo que quieres!- le saludo el medico con alegría

-¿Has bebido mucho John?-

-Tal vez, quien sabe…- canturreo riendo por lo bajo

Sherlock le oyó tararear desde el otro lado del teléfono. El sonido lejano de la música le dijo mucho al detective del ambiente de fiesta que había en la casa. Pese a esto, lo que llamo la atención de Holmes fue el repentino cese de risa de John, de quien ahora solo escuchaba su respiración pesada.

-¿Que sucede?- se atrevió a preguntarle

-Nada, no pasa nada- suspiró el medico

-¿Nada? – tu tono de voz me dice otra cosa

- Si por casualidad te estas refiriendo al echo de que prometiste venir a esta reunión con tus amigos a los que dejaste tirados por el primer caso que se te cruzó. No, no estoy enojado- contestó alzado la voz con cuidado de que lo escucharan

-ya veo… así que es eso-

Watson respiro profundo antes de resignarse a contestar -Lo sé… se que no comprendes estas "celebraciones" pero tienes que entender que yo…-se detuvo un momento sintiendo una ola de mareo avanzar- diablos pensé que lo pasaríamos juntos…

Y luego vino un silencio incomodo.

-John…-

-¿que quieres ahora Sher..lock…?- chilló cansado

-Traje conmigo el regalo que me compraste-

-¿Qu- co-como…?- pregunto confundido

-Justo antes de salir, subí a tu habitación, saque mi regalo y me vine.- hizo una pausa- no lo eh abierto, ni lo haré hasta que me digas

-Da igual- suspiro con pesar- no necesitas hacerlo para deducir que es-

-Sí, y debo decir que me gusta mucho la bufanda que me compraste

-¿Eso es nuevo, el gran Sherlock Holmes me esta dando un cumplido?- preguntó con ironía.

-Tal vez. Me gustaría entregarte tu regalo

-Es una buena idea pero lo veo imposible- rió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama-

-¿por que?

-por que no estas aquí - dijo un poco triste

-En este caso no es estrictamente necesario.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pone el altavoz y lo entenderás

John dudó por un instante antes de obedecer. Estaba un poco ebrio, pero no lo suficiente como para dudar de lo que había escuchado. ¿Sherlock le tenía un regalo de navidad?

-Ya esta echo, me escuchas-

-Sí,- la voz de Sherlock sonó aterciopelada- John este es tu regalo-

Watson se acomodo en el borde de la cama que estaba en la habitación. Su atención estaba en otros lados cuando oyó el primer compás del violín de Sherlock. La melodía comenzó a fluir ligera colándose por toda la habitación, llenando sus sentidos, arraigándose en su cabeza.

John sintió congelar su aliento cuando reconoció la melodía. _"Whish you were here" de Pink Floyd. _Ese era uno de los temas que más le gustaban. La letra le recordaba a sus días en el ejercito, a parte de su vida y a la caída de Sherlock. Se sorprendió mucho, no se esperaba que su compañero prestara atención a sus gustos musicales

"_Como desearía, como desearía que estuvieras aquí"_

_Solo somos dos almas perdidas nadando en una pecera, año tras año_

_Corriendo en el mismo lugar de siempre ¿y que hemos encontrado?_

_Los mismos temores, Desearía que estuvieras aquí._

La música continuaba flotando y él en su mente cantaba la letra, todo era perfecto, como solo Sherlock podía hacerlo.

Un nuevo quiebre, la melodía se volvía más lenta y suave, y John no se había dado cuenta cuando había cerrado los ojos dejándose caer en la cama.

Y como todo empieza, todo acaba. La música se detuvo, y su corazón estaba aprisionado en su garganta. Watson sintió a Sherlock acomodar algunas cosas antes de coger el teléfono.

-¿y bien…?- la voz del detective sonaba expectante

John no abrió los ojos, así podía creer que Sherlock estaba en la misma habitación con él. John solo suspiró se giro sobre su costado y dijo:

-Tócala otra vez, toca para mí Sherlock-

El genio empezó de nuevo a reproducir la sinfonía, jugando con los acordes y el sonido chispeante.

El medico sintió su pecho calentarse.

-Vuelve pronto- le dijo mientras caía rendido- Quiero verte- susurró

El detective detuvo el arco y sonrió de lado, John Watson siempre sabía como complicarlo.

-Estaré pronto en casa- le respondió mientras reanudaba la música- lo prometo

-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí- murmuró cayendo en sueños

Sherlock sintió cosquillas en su estomago, ¿Por qué solo John podía hacerle eso?

Esa misma noche, unas horas mas tarde, un par de pasos sigilosos se aventuraron por la habitación.

John se estremeció entre sueños al sentir un beso fantasmal en su frente y la voz aterciopelada en su oído.

-Estoy aquí John-

Notas:

Hola! Feliz nuevo año! Bueno siempre me ha gustado esa canción de Pink Floyd, para mí tiene un significado especial y creo que en este caso podía jugar un poco con ella. Me gusta la idea de que Sherlock toque para John, ¿Ustedes que piensan? Debo admitir que me complico escribir este capitulo, pero al final quedo como quería.

Ojala les haya gustado.

**Feliz año nuevo !**

**Reader:** Siii te habías perdido un tiempo, espero que puedas seguir leyendo y acompañando la historia, un abrazo

**Lacky:** querida si escribiré de nuevo de Hamish así que atenta por que hoy actualizare mucho me alegra mucho que te guste la interpretación que le doy a Sherl John la verdad a veces me cuesta mucho.

**Mary**: gracias de verdad gracias por comentar y estar atenta espero lo sigas haciendo, un abrazo!

**Tuty:** siii se besaron de verdad ajajaja, mhh sobre Hamish como dije antes estate atenta hoy ya que haré actualización. Besos!

**dheisen:** gracias! Que bueno que te gusto la pelea de Santa con Sherlock, ojala pueda seguir encantándote con lo que queda de la historia un abrazo y mil gracias por leer.

**Y como siempre Gracias por los favoritos! Por leer y comentar!**

**COD.**


	26. Capitulo XXVI Fumar Alivia el Estrés

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XXVI Fumar Alivia el Estrés

Fumar siempre había sido la alternativa más sana que había tenido frente a todas sus adicciones. Por que entre las inyecciones de cocaína, el uso de morfina y otros tantas sustancias de iguales o superiores efectos, cabe mencionar que el tabaco era como beber agua entre mucho alcohol sin destilar.

Holmes sabía esto, y pese a que había dejado su etapa de "adicto" sobre todo con la llegada de su compañero de piso. Siempre estaba el riesgo de las "recaídas" ya fuera por su eterno aburrimiento, que solo se disipaba con algún caso, o por motivos terceros.

Sin embargo, desde que John había decidido limpiar el piso, Sherlock se había mantenido alejado de todo tipo de sustancia inclusive de los mismos cigarrillos.

Recordó la última vez que había fumado uno, y había sido hace mucho tiempo quizás demasiado, cuando había fingido su muerte.

No obstante el motivo por el cual estaba a punto de volver a fumar era muy diferente.

Estaba en el hospital parado en el centro del pasillo de espera.

Sherlock se paseaba de un extremo a otro impaciente. ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? Estaba a punto de llamar a Mycroft cuando vio un puesto de tabaco y no dudo en acercarse a comprar una cajetilla.

Holmes miró el pitillo blanco entre sus largos y huesudos dedos. Lo encendió y dio la primera calada. ¡Y dios, estaba en el cielo!

Soltó una bocanada larga y el humo se disipo en una nube blanca, espesa.

-Por lo que veo las cosas no andan bien- le dijo una voz desde atrás

-Vete de aquí Mycroft- sentenció con tono agrio

-Sherlock, no eh venido a discutir. Solo quiero saber como esta mi sobrino.

-Hamish esta bien, gracias. Ahora vete- dijo dando otra calada

Mycrof lo miró un poco disgustado.

-No debes sentirte culpable, los niños son así. Suelen enfermarse- explico el mayor de los Holmes a su hermano.

Y eso era lo que el genio necesitaba para estallar.

-¡Tu no lo viste convulsionando! el estaba totalmente bien anoche, jugamos un poco y ahora se encuentra hospitalizado con sobre 40º grados de fiebre, ¡Que los incompetentes de este hospital no le pueden bajar! ¿Tengo que explicarte el riesgo de daño neurológico que corre con esa temperatura?- le recrimino con ira y angustia-

Mycroft suspiro apoyándose en su paraguas, el hombre del gobierno saco su encendedor y le ofreció uno de sus cigarrillos a su hermano menor.

Sherlock lo miro desconcertado, iba a ignorar el ofrecimiento cuando Mycroft le interrumpió.

-Los míos son más fuertes, creo que ayudarán más-

Sherlock acepto el gesto y saco un pitillo que encendió de inmediato.

-¿Donde esta John?- preguntó al detective sentándose en una banca.

-Adentro con Hamish- no quiso decirle que se había negado a entrar con ellos

-ya veo…- dijo cruzándose de piernas – al parecer tu hijo es igual a ti en muchas cosas-

Sherlock soltó una risa irónica mientras se apretaba los cabellos dispersos ¿Qué diablos le estaba tratando de decir Mycroft ahora?

El mayor pareció ignorar su "berrinche" y continúo hablando

-Cuando tenías la misma edad de Hamish, te enfermaste gravemente- le explico- de la noche a la mañana comenzaste a tener fiebre y por más que nuestros padres trajeran médicos no podían bajarte la temperatura. Tu parecías estar sufriendo mucho- dijo mientras estiraba el cuello de su camisa- Gritabas y cuando ya no podías hacerlo más gemías de dolor, recuerdo que una vez te quedaste con los ojos clavados al techo muy quieto, yo temí lo peor cuando comenzaste a convulsionar.- puedo decir que es una de las cosas más terribles que eh tenido que ver- confeso- estuviste así mucho tiempo incluso después que te hospitalizaran, Mamí se veía terriblemente preocupada y papá estaba destrozado, ambos discutían mucho, se culpaban por lo que te estaba sucediendo y por que tenían terror a perderte o a que terminaras con un daño irreversible.

Sherlock lo observo expectante, curiosamente no tenía recuerdos de esa experiencia y sin embargo ahora que su hijo estaba en esa situación, sentía la necesidad de que su hermano continuara el relato.

-¿Que paso después?- preguntó dubitativo

El otro hombre se rasco la cabeza, antes contestar con tranquilidad.

-De un día para otro la fiebre cedió, estuviste en observaciones y luego te dieron el alta. Nunca nadie supo que había ocurrido contigo- comentó- aún hoy tampoco me lo explico, sin embargo si lo pensamos ahora, Hamish es muy parecido a ti, quizás solo es algo que esta en tus genes y que se lo has transmitido de alguna manera-

El detective se sentó al lado de su hermano. Pensó en esa pequeña personita que todos los días llegaba saltando a su alrededor gritándole "Papá".

Pensó en John y el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Sherlock sabía que su marido amaba a su "niño" con toda su alma, sin embargo cuando se trataba de esas cosas Watson necesitaba de alguien que lo contuviera.

Y el le había fallado al no querer acompañarlo en la sala de emergencias, aún podía ver la mirada de decepción que John le había dado antes de entrar con el pequeño.

-Nunca es tarde Sherlock-

El detective miro por sobre su hombro y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano, este al igual que él parecía tener una extraña habilidad para leer los pensamientos.

-Ve con ellos, aún puedes hacerlo.

John se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama de Hamish, el pequeño estaba sufriendo los efectos de una fiebre agresiva y peligrosa. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios estaban partidos por la alta temperatura de su cuerpo, y sus ojos claros como los de su padre intentaban en vano visualizar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Papí- susurró muy débil levantando su mano diminuta en el aire

-Aquí estoy cariño- contestó John atrapando su manita en la suya- Estarás bien-

El niño comenzó a quejarse más fuerte, temblaba a ratos y parecía estar quemándose vivo en por el calor febril. Y aunque John fuera un medico y conociera de sobra las reacciones de los niños en ese estado, no podía dejar de pensar que el que estaba sufriendo ahí era nadie más que su hijo.

-¿Papí, don-de esta Papá?- preguntó con voz apagada

John sintió que se le partía el corazón, ¿Cómo le explicaría a su hijo de 3 años que su padre no sabía afrontar esas situaciones? Watson acaricio los cabellos de su pequeño, puso un beso en cada una de sus mejillas y rogó por que alguien lo ayudara cuando intentó explicar-

-Veras amor, Papá…

-Estoy aquí.-

John se giro sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Sherlock?- preguntó un poco asustado

-Estoy aquí Hamish- repitió el detective, tomando la mano de su hijo- Papi y yo estamos contigo- dijo al fin.

El niño pareció comprender y exhalo con calma. Al poco tiempo yacía dormido profundamente en compañía de sus padres.

-¿Sherlock…?- le preguntó John

-No me preguntes John, no se el por que de esto –

Watson se quedo asombrado, sabía que ni siquiera Sherlock entendía sus propias reacciones "emocionales" sin embargo, esta había sido una grata sorpresa

-Gracias- susurro John besando la mejilla de su marido

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Sherlock mirando al niño que yacía en la cama.

-Estará bien- afirmo John abrazando al más alto- el es un Homes-Watson por eso nunca se rendirá- El medico enterró su nariz en la camisa del detective e inmediato hizo una mueca de desagrado-

-¿estuviste fumando?

Sherlock arqueo ambas cejas dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpas mientras le decía:

-"Fumar alivia el estrés"

Watson negó con el cabeza resignado, conocía a Sherlock y sabía que no debía alarmarse por ese tipo de reacciones.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo- le pidió- no le debes dar un mal ejemplo a Hamish-

Y sin más se quedaron abrazados, velando el sueño de su pequeño.

Por que las cosas volverían a estar bien.

**Notas:**

Felices fiestas, lo siento si el capitulo no resulto de todo sus agrados pero ya saben pueden escribirme y veremos que se puede hacer con los siguientes, un abrazo y Gracias por leer!

PD: amo la interacción de Mycroft con Sherly :3


	27. Capitulo XXVII Noche especial

_Feliz año nuevo a todos! Gracias por leer!_

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XXVII Noche especial

Cuando le dijo que esa noche sería especial, no es que no se lo creyera, por el contrario. Simplemente no sabía como aplicar la palabra "especial" al asunto.

Conocía a su compañero desde demasiado tiempo como para saber que las suposiciones con el nunca daban buen resultado. Sherlock era, después de todo una "caja de Pandora" cuando se trataba de sus ideas.

Por eso, cuando después de un caso, el detective le pidió que no hiciera planes la noche siguiente. El no vio más opción que aceptar la petición de su amigo.

Habían transcurrido unos pocos días desde el incidente en el sofá. Esa noche donde entre risas y un poco de alcohol habían terminado juntado sus labios.

Y a pesar de eso las cosas no habían cambiado, Sherlock seguía siendo el mismo y el también.

El tiempo no se había detenido, la gente continuaba con sus vidas. Nada parecía afectar su entorno.

John se encontró meditabundo. El medico aún estaba sentado en su cama cuando un par de golpes a su puerta acapararon su atención.

-¿Estas listo John?

John regreso de golpe a la realidad, se levanto de un salto mientras comenzaba a hurgar entre sus cosas la vestimenta que iba a llevar.

-¡Solo un minuto!- gritó en tanto se calzaba las prendas

Sherlock se aliso su traje, llevaba puesto un atuendo oscuro finamente ceñido a su figura, tenía puesta una camisa blanca y corbata negra.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo John saliendo y componiendo los puños de su camisa

El medico quedo casi sin aliento al ver el porte y elegancia que su amigo lucía, parecía sacado de una pasarela de alta moda.

-Aquí -llamo John arreglándole el cuello de la camisa a Sherlock- lo tenías mal doblado- le dijo con una sonrisa

Sherlock asintió, sin mediar palabra, el detective no pudo evitar ponerse un poco tenso en cuanto John se le había acercado.

-¿Una corbata?- soltó John dejando salir con un poco de diversión- ¿realmente llevaras puesta una corbata?

-la situación lo amerita- explico mientras miraba por la ventana- Vamos- anuncio entonces, cuanto un vehiculo negro con vidrios polarizados se paro en las afueras del departamento.

Se sentaron y compartieron el viaje en silencio. Sherlock parecía juguetear más que de costumbre con su teléfono y John por su parte parecía entretenido intentando averiguar el lugar donde los estaban llevando.

A medida pasaba el tiempo, Watson comenzó a impacientarse cuando creyó reconocer el lugar a donde se dirigían. Un "no puede ser" se planto en su cabeza. No obstante, y tal como había previsto el vehiculo se detuvo justo frente donde el menos hubiera esperado.

El hospital de St Barts. John sintió un ligero temblor aparecer en su mano cuando Sherlock descendió del automóvil y le sostuvo la puerta para que bajara.

Watson descendió del carro y casi al instante sintió el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo una mano en su hombro hizo lo suficiente para calmarlo.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó el detective

-Si. Solo dame unos minutos. Debiste decirme que vendríamos aquí- le reprocho

-Te habrías negado- contestó

-Es lo más probable- protesto el medico mirando uno de los lugares que mas detestaba. Era el lugar donde había ganado y perdido todo.

Sherlock, como siempre parecía saber lo que estaba pensando. El detective se inclino y tomo la mano de John entre la suya jalándolo al interior del lugar.

El ex militar no salía de sus cavilaciones para cuando se encontró dentro del edificio. El detective lo hizo subir todos los pisos con rapidez avanzando por la salida de emergencia.

Estaban en el último piso, solo tenían que abrir una puerta más y estarían en la azotea de aquel lugar donde hace algunos años el detective había fingido su muerte.

John sintió de repente que comenzaría a descompensarse cuando Sherlock lo tomo por el rostro con sus dos manos

-Mírame John, necesito que hagas esto por mí- le pidió clavando su mirada en la del soldado

El buen doctor boto el aire contenido en sus pulmones, antes de asentir. Algo le decía que no era una buena idea ir hasta ese lugar, no obstante a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el seguía creyendo fielmente en aquel genio deslumbrante que tenía como compañero.

Holmes abrió la puerta y a pasos lentos entraron a la azotea. John sintió una sensación de pesar colgarse en sus hombros mientras avanzaban por el lugar.

Sherlock los guió hasta estar en el borde del edificio, el lugar desde donde el se había lanzado para fingir su suicidio anteriormente.

-¿Es hermoso no?- dijo el detective observando las luces de la ciudad, la nieve y las estrellas.

-Lo es. ¿A que hemos venido?- preguntó John impaciente.

Sherlock pareció ponerse un poco nervioso ante la pregunta del medico. El ex soldado creyó que aquello eran solo suposiciones suyas.

John se acercó hasta su amigo y lo tomo del brazo, afianzando su enganche. De alguna manera la idea de ver saltar a Sherlock desde la azotea, persistía en su mente.

-¿Sherlock, por que este lugar?- cuestiono esta vez apretando un poco su agarre. Necesitaba saber que su amigo seguía con él.

-Por que es aquí donde empezó todo- dijo de repente enfrentándolo- Y es aquí donde termino hace 3 años- declaro el genio haciendo una pausa antes de decir – Y quiero que sea aquí donde dure para siempre.

-¿Sherlock que estas diciendo?-

-No se como decirlo John, no soy bueno con esas cosas, pero es esto lo que me haces- Confesó el detective tomando una de las manos de su blogger y posándola sobre su corazón-

John no sabía que decir, el corazón de Sherlock se sentía golpear contra su palma con fuerza. Y Watson sabia que no eran necesarias las palabras. El buen doctor se rindió, ese hombre tenía la capacidad de voltearle el mundo en un ir y venir sin siquiera esforzarse, y lo había hecho de nuevo.

Y esta vez fue el, quien al sentir unas manos en su cintura. Se arrojo en busca de esos labios delgados y lengua afilada.

Por que le pertenecían.

Y esta vez, sería para siempre.

Notas:

Happy new year Sweeneys! Espero que lo hallan pasado muy bien en las fiestas yo salí unos días de vacaciones así que podré actualizar en mi otro fanfic "Mas allá del infierno"

Gracias a todos por leer y darse el tiempo de comentar.

Un abrazo!


	28. Capitulo XXVIII El Descanso

_Feliz año nuevo a todos! Gracias por leer, comentar o solo por darle una oportunidad a a historia!_

**_Lacky, tuty _**_(que bueno que te gusto el cap aterior)_**_, paradise-cream Elip lio, Mary Gracias por los comentarios!_**

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XXVIII El Descanso

Vivir con Sherlock era un desafío más grande que haber estado en la guerra.

Día a día no sabía que era lo que podía pasar, primero empezó con los cadáveres, las cabezas, los restos de cuerpos en el refrigerador. Luego las drogas y otras sustancias altamente toxicas en la sala de estar, y para que mencionar del peligro constante de que algún malhechor los atacara de improviso.

Pese a esto, vivir con Sherlock Holmes era una aventura constante de la que John no quería despertar. El ex militar se sentía imparable mientras corría las calles londinenses en búsqueda de un asesino o ladrón.

Sin embargo John se vio obligado a hacer un alto en aquella vida, el día en que accidentalmente salio lastimado.

-"Fractura en el tobillo"-

Ese fue el funesto diagnostico que le dieron en el hospital. Watson frunció el ceño, conocía de sobra que la recuperación en su caso duraría alrededor de un mes y eso gracias a que no había tenido que recurrir a la cirugía.

No obstante tendría que adecuarse a realizar los ejercicios y mantener un periodo de reposo y descanso.

Fue uno de esos días, cuando John estaba recostado en la cama de Sherlock. (lugar que ahora compartían ambos con regularidad) que el detective se acerco hasta su ahora pareja tomando asiento a su lado. El genio dio un beso rápido en la mejilla de su amante, mientras volvía a observar algunas fotos en la computadora del medico.

John pareció interesarse al ver la cara de concentración que tenía Sherlock, e inclinándose un poco logró echar un vistazo a la pantalla. John se quedo estupefacto al ver que las imágenes eran solo de una zona campestre con apariencia apacible.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Sherlock atrayéndolo para que se apoyara en él, mientras veían las imágenes

-Es maravilloso, ¿donde queda?-

-Sussex, es un lugar apacible y tiene buen aire para vivir- contestó el mas joven de los Holmes cambiando de imagen

John quedó un tanto sorprendido cuando vio entre las fotos una casa enorme, de aspecto campestre, en rodeada de flores y vegetación espesa. El lugar se veía sacado de una revista, tenía un cielo azul intenso que le recordaba a los ojos de Sherlock y también se veían algunos animales de la zona pastando.

-Valla es impresionante- soltó John asombrado

John sintió a Sherlock reír antes de abrazarlo con la mano que tenía libre. El buen doctor volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del otro hombre cuando este le hablo:

-Esta es la casa de campo de mi abuela Helena. Ella me la heredo al morir.- le sonrió con afecto- planeo que nos vallamos a vivir ahí cuando nos retiremos-

Aquello tomo a Watson de sorpresa, no se esperaba que su amigo se proyectara junto a él tanto tiempo. John sintió que su corazón se calentaba ante ese pensamiento.

-Sherlock- le susurro besando parte de su cuello expuesto- ¿quieres llevarme a vivir contigo cuando seamos viejos y ya no podamos perseguir criminales?- consulto besando ahora su barbilla.

-No estoy bromeando, cuando digo que estaría perdido sin mi Blogger- respondió Sherlock moviendo su mano desde el inicio hasta el final de su columna- siempre he querido dedicarme a la abejas, una vez ya no pueda hacer esto- explico- ¿te gustaría vivir en ese lugar conmigo?

El medico mostró una expresión radiante. No podía acabar de creer lo que Sherlock le estaba proponiendo.

-Podría ser peligroso- ronroneo Sherlock contra su oído

-¿Peligroso con las abejas y un genio loco?- rió John

Sherlock frunció el ceño, por un momento no entendió si lo que John estaba diciendo era en serio o no.

-Por supuesto que iré- le dijo el medico- iremos juntos-

Y al menos en esa ocasión John pudo disfrutar su pequeño descanso. Ya que el medico sabía que luego tendrían un muy buen lugar para retirarse en cuanto llegaran sus últimos días.

Notas:

Feliz año! Gracias por comentar, y seguir el fic!


	29. Capitulo XXIX El Peor Regalo

_A todos gracias por leer!_

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XXIX El Peor Regalo

Sherlock era un genio, y su genialidad para hacer las cosas se extendía en todo sentido.

Sobretodo cuando hacía ciertas cosas que a John le ponían los pelos de punta.

Sin embargo de todas las cosas que en definitiva alteraban al medico, el hacer experimentos con alto riesgo en el piso llevaba la delantera absoluta.

John ya casi podía enumerar la cantidad de veces en las que Sherlock había causado explosiones, incendios, destrozos y algunas otras cosas que aunque quisiera olvidar, mantenía pegadas a su retina, como por ejemplo la única vez en la que el detective decidió examinar una muestra de ántrax en la cocina de la casa. Aquella ocasión casi los había envenenado a todos.

Sin embargo en la lista de cosas indeseables o "peores regalos" estaba también la descuidada actitud que su pareja mantenía con su cuerpo. El detective seguía pensando la mayoría de las veces que su cuerpo era solo un transporte para resolver casos. Y por eso olvidaba comer y dormir la mayoría del tiempo, y ello solo hacía que el medico terminara por volverse casi "paranoico" por la salud del otro hombre.

Para que hablar de todo aquello relacionado a "la mujer", si bien Watson no se consideraba un hombre celoso, siempre había sentido cierto recelo hacia ella.

Y mejor ni mencionar aquella vez en que el medico se enteró que Irene Adler seguía con vida. Sherlock, por su parte aún podía recordar el aura maligna que rodeo a John durante toda la semana que le duró el enojo.

Y cuando el tiempo fue avanzando algunas cosas fueron empeorando.

John casi no podía creer el nivel de destrucción que Sherlock y Hamish podían alcanzar juntos.

Si bien Hamish era tan solo un niño de 3 años, tenía al igual que su padre, la mente despierta e inquieta de un genio. John no recordaba la cantidad de veces en la que había logrado llegar justo a tiempo de que un desastre asolara con todos los pisos en Baker Street.

Pero aún que John Watson regañara constantemente a sus dos genios queridos, sabía que siempre habría otra vez donde alguno de ellos no resistiría el impulso y terminaría dejándolos al borde de un desastre inminente, por que esa era la naturaleza de sus dos "amores"

Hacerle doler la cabeza cada cierto tiempo,

Cuando le daban los peores regalos.

Notas:

No se que piensan pero creo que Hamish y Sherlock son una combinación altamente explosiva gracias por leer!


	30. Capitulo XXX Fuegos Artificiales

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XXX Fuegos Artificiales

Sherlock se estaba abriendo paso entre la muchedumbre. El lugar estaba lleno de turistas y gente de los alrededores. Habían escogido South Bank para mirar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y aún que el detective no era un fan de la pirotecnia. Este se había sentido en total desventaja cuanto Hamish y John le insistieron en ir a ver el espectáculo de luces.

-¡Vamos John, apresúrate!-

-¡Sherlock, no sueltes a Hamish!- le advirtió el medico quien venía con el bolso de la merienda de su hijo

Sherlock rodó los ojos con dramatismo deteniéndose, el detective tomo a su primogénito en brazos mientras Hamish llamaba a John:

-¡Papi, apudate!-

-¡Ya voy cariño, sujétate fuerte de papá!- le dijo John a solo un par de metros de distancia.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y se arrimo más al cuello de su Padre, Sherlock por su parte sonrió divertido. El genio adoraba en secreto los ataques de sobreprotección que tenía su blogger con el niño.

Finalmente, luego de dar muchas vueltas lograron tener una buena ubicación. Sherlock entregó a Hamish a John mientras se colgaba el bolso del niño.

-¿Papi cuanto fata?- preguntó el pequeño, quien estaba ansioso.

-30 minutos- respondió el detective, despeinando el cabello de su hijo- debes mirar al cielo cuando sientas el sonido-

-¡Tii!, ya do sé, ¿vedad papí?

-por supuesto que sí, amor. Papá esta siendo muy obvio- dijo riendo el medico

Sherlock solo alzo las cejas de forma elegante antes de rodear a John entre sus brazos.

-aburrido- resoplo el detective- muy aburrido- repitió

-lo sé, y te lo voy a recompensar- expreso calmadamente el rubio

Sherlock solo gruño antes de besar en la mejilla a John.

Hamish seguía con los ojos pegados al cielo, el niño estaba expectante, cuando las primeras explosiones dieron inicio a los fuegos.

La multitud entera estallo conmocionada, aplausos y gritos llenaron el ambiente. John sonrió feliz igual que Hamish, ambos estaban convencidos de que ese espectáculo era fenomenal.

-¡Mida papá es magia!- gritaba el niño aplaudiendo con las manitas

-Hamish son dispositivos que están preparados para que ocurran reacciones pirotécnicas en su interior y que…- Sherlock se detuvo a mitad del camino al ver la cara llena de confusión de su hijo y el ceño fruncido de John-

Holmes se rindió de inmediato, a pesar de ser brillante, Hamish era muy joven para entender ciertos términos.

-Si Hamish es magia- dijo Sherlock un poco disgustado. Sin embargo al ver la expresiones resplandecientes de su familia. No podía dejar de sentirse bien, por que su vida era brillante. Al igual que las luces que miraban en el cielo.

Notas:

Ojala les haya gustado, como siempre mil gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.

CoD


	31. Capitulo XXXI Cuenta Regresiva

___A tí Lio. Mon petit Chaton, merci pour tout. Sabes que no es posible sin ti._

_¡Gracias! a todos por acompañar al fic durante estos 31 días, mil gracias por los comentario los favoritos y los seguidores. Sin ellos no me hubiese animado a seguir. Un abrazo a todos y Feliz 2013!_

**30 días en nuestras vidas**

XXXI Cuenta Regresiva

Sherlock estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, el detective se hundió un poco más entre los cojines, mientras veía a las llamas mecerse entre las brazas de un lado a otro.

Repentinamente, el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Hamish lo saco de sus pensamientos. John bajo con pasos lentos y cuidadosos, alcanzándolo en la sala, el medico le dio una mirada cariñosa antes de dejarse caer al lado de su marido. Ambos habían tenido un día agitado y habían regresado hace muy poco de observar el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales con su hijo.

-Hola- susurró John con voz suave, saludándole

-¿Por que me saludas John?- preguntó Sherlock frunciendo el ceño, habían ocasiones en que no entendía ciertas cosas de su medico.

El buen doctor se rió entre dientes, al oír la falta de tacto del detective, Sherlock no era ciertamente un hombre romántico, el lo sabía. Sin embargo, a veces eran sus acciones las que decían mucho.

-Es una lastima que haya terminado el año- suspiró John con decepción, echándole una mirada a su reloj de pulsera

Sherlock sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a su marido hacer ciertas "tradiciones" al dar la media noche del cambio de año en punto. Sin embargo, esta vez habían preferido llevar a su pequeño a observar el "espectáculo" antes de tener una apacible espera de año nuevo en casa.

El detective tosió un poco, estirandose en el sofa como si fuera un gran gato, Sherlock aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

-Si de algo sirve, aun faltan dos horas para que llegue el nuevo año en Brasil-

John se rió otra vez al escuchar la inusual manera de consuelo que había usado Sherlock con sigo, quizás no era la con más tacto, pero a él le parecía perfecto.

El medico le sonrió nuevamente y con una mirada que solo reservaba para el hombre alto, se deslizo un poco de su lugar diciéndole:

-Y ya que quedan dos horas para finalizar el año, ¿Que planeas hacer?- le coqueteo saltando a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Sherlock de inmediato situó sus manos en las caderas de su pareja, el detective acomodo las piernas de su marido a sus costados antes de meter las manos bajo de las telas de ropa que John llevaba, buscando la piel caliente.

-¿Estaba pensando si te gustaría… quizás…?- ronroneo con voz melosa el ex militar, rozando sus labios con los de su pareja.-¿podríamos…?- continuo besando su barbilla-¿podríamos celebrar juntos?- gimió John cuando Sherlock se hizo hacie adelante comenzando a mordisquear su cuello y parte de su clavícula

-Shh Hamish- le advirtió el detective con voz ronca. El buen doctor pasó sus manos por los rizos dispersos de su amante y tiró de ellos un poco para besarle con furia…

-John…- gruño Sherlock empujando sus caderas contra las de su marido, haciéndole suspirar y gemir lánguidamente

-Sher...-gimió el medico deshaciéndose de la camisa de su marido, el hombre sentía que se volvería loco en cualquier momento.

-¿Si John?- le contestó el detective con tono juguetón deslizando una de sus manos por la columna del rubio, haciéndolo vibrar como si fuera un instrumento de cuerda.

-Cama, ahora- ordenó el ex militar quien se veía adorable con los labios hinchados y el cabello revuelto.

Y por una vez, Sherlock obedeció sin protestas.

Por que esa noche, esperarían juntos el inicio de un nuevo año.

Un año nuevo perfecto.

**Notas:**

**Gracias como siempre por acompañar a historia, ojala hallan pasado un buen momento.**

**Un abrazo.**

**CoD**


End file.
